The Sacrifice
by Michelletwilightfan09
Summary: Back on hiatus sorry - possible I can try to update every two weeks at the most. Read the letter inside for further information sorry! Warning Mpreg don't like don't read.
1. Chapter One: You're What

**The Sacrifice**

**Summary: **Alternate Universe where men can get pregnant. Set in third season of Vampire Diaries. After a hot night of sex Alaric falls pregnant with Damon's child. What happens when the town of Mystic Falls finds out there is another hybrid on the loose, and this one is a child about to be born. How will Stefan react, and most importantly how will Damon react to this.

**Summary 2**: Alaric doesn't go crazy and start killing people in this story.

**Pairings**: Alaric/Damon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Diaries and I am not making in money off of the story.

**Warnings**: MPreg (If you don't like, don't read).

**Authors Note**: I have not given up on Six Months to Live and Love, for those who have read that story and are checking this one out. I just lost my inspiration for it right now, and my muse refuses to give me any new ideas. But if I find inspiration I will update it I promise.

**Chapter One**: You're What!

"You're what!" Damon shouted.

"I'm pregnant Damon," said Alaric calmly folding his arms over his chest.

"No this cannot be happening Ric," said Damon standing up and started pacing back and forth.

"I can assure you that this is actually happening," he said standing up to block Damon path in front of him.

Damon growled at Alaric for cutting off his pacing. "That's not what I meant Ric. I mean we have this whole thing with Klaus and the entire Original family we have to deal with. And now on top we have this to deal with."

"I know Damon, but this has happened and we need to deal with it," he said.

"Is the child even mine?" Damon asked. "Wait stupid question cause vampires are sterile we can't have children."

Alaric looked hurt, "of course it's yours you fool I haven't been with another man since before my wife and that was years ago."

Damon just walked away from Alaric in frustration.

Alaric followed behind him, "you are not just going to leave me alone in this are you?"

"What do you expect me to do huh Ric? I didn't ask for this." Damon walked away, and Alaric started to follow. But when Damon figured out he was being followed he put on his vampire speed and ran.

"And what you think I did," Alaric all but shouted after him.

Alaric just sat down on the couch not able to believe that Damon just walked out on him like that. Tears were running down his face he started wondering what he going to do now.

-VD-

Damon just needed to get away from Ric right now so he was sitting in the Grill having a drink. He couldn't believe this was happening he always believed that vampires couldn't have children and now his boyfriend was pregnant. Which means that his boyfriend probably cheated on him with someone else?

It hurt!

Damon threw back another shot of alcohol, and then motioned for the bartender to refill his glass.

After throwing that shot back he paid for his drinks and left the bar. He needed to get his head clear. Especially before going home where he knew his boyfriend was, and he didn't feel much like talking to him right now.

He walked around the town not really paying attention to where he was going. All of a sudden he looked up and saw that he was standing in front of Elena's house.

He laughed bitterly at what fate brought him.

Really the only reason he started to date Alaric in the first place was to take his mind off of Elena the woman he could never have. And now he was standing in front of her house, reminiscing over the love he could never have, and about his cheating boyfriend.

But if anybody could understand what he was going through right now it would probably be her. Look at all that she has been through with Stefan over the past few months. He ran off with Klaus and started killing again. He comes back and hardly acknowledges her, and then what he did to her while being compelled by Klaus.

And that was just the beginning…

He walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell.

He had a fifty, fifty chance of getting either Elena or Jeremy who answered the door. He prayed that it was Elena and not Jeremy who would answer.

But as luck would have it…

"You look like shit," said Jeremy in a greeting. "Are you alright?"

Damon scoffed at the question, "don't ask stupid questions Jeremy." And then continued with the reason he came for, "is Elena home?"

"Yeah she is upstairs," he said. "Why don't you come on in," he added sarcastically as Damon barged right past him heading up the stairs.

-VD-

Alaric was upstairs packing his bags when Stefan walked past Damon's room to get to his own.

Stefan stopped dead in his tracks and did a double take not believing his eyes.

"Uh is everything okay Ric?" he asked in astonishment.

"Wait these aren't even mine," Alaric was muttering to himself and not paying attention to his surroundings. He threw the object on the floor not caring that he was dirtying up the usually tidy room.

Stefan heard his murmurs and walked over to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder in a comforting motion. Figuring that he and Damon must have had a bad fight or something, and now he was moving out.

What he didn't expect was Ric's reaction when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

Ric turned around thinking that it was Damon with his hands balled into a fist and punched him hard in the nose. His eyes widening when he realized just who was behind him, "oh god I am so sorry Stefan I thought you were Damon."

"I gathered," he said sarcastically holding his bleeding and broken nose which he had to hurry and fix before it healed in that position.

He then remembered his purpose for walking into Damon's room in the first place, "is everything okay Ric? Why are you packing your bags for?"

Alaric sat on the bed and burst into tears, and put his head in his hands. His whole body shaking with big racking sobs as he cried.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Stefan asked wrapping him in a tight hug.

Alaric wasn't able to answer him his whole body was literally shaking with effort from the sobs he was releasing.

Stefan just decided to wait it out, and just hold the man while he cried, murmuring as many comforting words as he could to the man.

When Alaric finally managed to calm down, Stefan decided to wait a few more minutes before asking his question again in a more gentle way.

"What happened Ric?"

"I don't really know I thought he would be happy, but he just walked out on me."

"You're not making any sense why don't you just start at the beginning," suggested Stefan.

"I told him that I was pregnant Stefan and he just walked out on me."

Stefan was astonished, "he did what!"

"He just walked away denying the kid, and left me alone."

"I can't believe he did that, and now you're leaving" Stefan said.

"Yeah well why would I stay here when he all but called me a cheater to my face and then promptly walked out the door instead of talking to me."

"Good point! Look I am sorry this has happened to you and for my brother's reaction to it. Believe me I will talk to him about it, are you willing to stay, and found out what he says to it before you make a decision to leave."

"I think he made his point very clear when he left earlier," said Alaric sadly. "He doesn't want the baby and he doesn't want me, why should I stick around and hear him actually say it."

He got off the bed and finished gathering his stuff, and stuffing them into suitcases. When the last of his stuff was packed he started grabbing his bags and heading out the door.

"Here let me help you with that," Stefan said grabbing a few bags off of Alaric.

They walked out to Alaric's car and loaded his bags into it.

"So where are you going to go now?" Stefan asked.

"Probably to a hotel until I can find another apartment," Alaric said his voice sounding flat. "I don't want to burden Elena and Jeremy with this, so hotel is probably the best option right now."

Stefan nodded saddened to hear him say that, but what could he do right now. His brother was acting like an idiot and Alaric was being stubborn, and he needed help. He wouldn't be able to do this on his own, and Elena and Jeremy would welcome him back with open arms.

Ric slammed the trunk of his car shut, and opened the driver's side door and got in.

"I will call or text you when I am settled in," he promised Stefan as he started the car and drove away.

Stefan decided at this point that he would get those two back together no matter what it takes. Alaric needed the help of the baby's father, and damn it he was going to get it.

-VD-

"So let me get this straight," Elena started. "He tells you that he is pregnant, you basically call him a cheater and then walk away from him."

"Yeah that's what happened in so many words," Damon stated.

Elena couldn't believe her ears, and just kept shaking her head everytime she thought about it. She was so pissed at Damon right now, she wanted to smack him but she held her ground and decided to hear him out.

"You do remember what I told you last year right?" Damon asked confused at her expression. "That vampires are sterile and can't have kids. This means that if Alaric is really pregnant he would have had to have cheated on me."

Elena sighed in exasperation she didn't know what to believe anymore about vampires. Are they sterile or not? And if Alaric was really carrying Damon's seed then that proves that vampires might not be as sterile as they originally thought.

"Damon why are you even here?" Elena asked. "You should go and try to talk to Ric about this."

"I am not talking to that lying cheating son of a bit…"

"Hey watch it that's my stepfather you're talking about there," Elena yelled.

That is when Jeremy walked in all upset and obviously having heard the entire conversation and started yelling at Damon to get out of their house.

"You don't tell me what to do there buddy besides I was talking to your sister and not you."

Elena shoved Damon hard from behind, "you heard him GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOUSE NOW."

Damon flinched at how loud her voice was in his sensitive ears. His shoulders dropped realizing the one person he thought would understand was kicking him out of her house. Now what was he going to do go home to Ric? Hell no, if that man had any sense he would be gone by the time Damon got back to his place.

**Author's note**: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I promise that things will get better soon.


	2. Chapter Two: No Air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the "No Air" lyrics that belong to Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. I just heard this song on the radio, and realized it would make for a perfect chapter two.

**Chapter Two**: No Air

Damon left Elena and Jeremy's house feeling drained and he couldn't believe that they sided with Ric over him on this one.

It was so obvious that Ric was a cheater, but yet they took his side and not Damon's? 'Such wonderful friends I have,' Damon thought sarcastically walking back towards home.

His phone rang and it was Stefan on the other line, "what!"

"I just wanted to say that Alaric has officially moved out of the house," he said.

"Well that great then I don't have to pretend to acknowledge his presence when I get home then."

"Damon," said Stefan in an annoyed voice. "He is carrying your child why are you acting this way towards him."

Damon scoffed at the child part, "you know as well as I do Stefan that vampires can't have children. And therefore that is not my child the he is carrying right now."

"You're an ass Damon you know that?" Stefan said into the phone. "That man left here in tears because of what you said to him. And right now I don't really blame him for leaving how you can treat him like that Damon its wrong."

"Well then now he knows the error or his ways," Damon said. "You don't cheat on me and expect to not get treated harshly in return."

"Damon, that man loves you and I doubt that he actually cheated on you."

"Well then how do you explain the pregnancy then genius? Last time I checked this has never occurred before."

"Yeah as far as we know," Stefan began. "But how many vampires stick with their human mates for as long as you have, before they wind up killing them or turning them into a vampire."

Argh Stefan did have a point there; Damon was forced to admit to himself. Once dead or turned you ceased to stop living. Therefore if a baby was growing inside of you, that baby would die with you most likely.

Or leaving them is also another option, he lost track of how many one night stands he has had over the years. Could any of them have resulted in a pregnancy?

With every one night stand, he compelled them to forget what had happened to them and who they were with that night. The exceptions of course were those who were useful to him in some way like Bree for example. But no pregnancy had ever occurred there.

'I mean how many vampire pregnancies have I ever heard of? None right!' Damon thought to himself. Nothing living can grow inside something dead, it was impossible. But something living can grow inside something else living.

But vampires were technically dead so how can they produce something alive…

Stefan finally cleared his throat after the phone was silent for way to long for his liking. "You see my point right Damon."

"Right," Damon said slowly. He slowly sank to his knees the weight of the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "No," he cried out as pain suddenly hit him hard in his chest what he said to Ric and how he had turned his back on him.

Stefan was unusually quiet on the other end of the phone after hearing the anguish in his brother's voice.

"Do you think that it's possible Stefan?" Damon asked.

"I think the fact that Alaric is actually pregnant answers that question for me Damon."

Damon sank to his knees where he stood, finding it harder and harder to breath as he lay on the ground sobbing.

If he was human this would probably be the time to start panicking but he was not human and therefore can't die from lack of air.

But it didn't stop the fact that his lungs burned for the oxygen. Pain radiated through his body he couldn't believe what was actually happening.

He could hear Stefan voice on the other end of the line calling out his name but he was unable to answer his brother.

He drew his knees up to his chest and just lay there where he was.

-VD-

Elena was standing by the window downstairs staring outside of the window waiting for Ric's car to pull up into the driveway.

Every few minutes she would pull the curtain back hopping that she would see the car in the driveway. But everytime she was disappointed to find the driveway empty of Ric's car.

"What's keeping him Jeremy?" she asked her brother who was also in the living room. "I don't understand he should be here by now right?"

"Maybe he decided that he would try to patch thing up with Damon and stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"It is quite possible," Elena mumbled under her breath.

But the way Damon was talking and being unreasonable she doubted that he would even give him a chance to defend himself.

Elena lifted the curtain again but was disappointed again to find the driveway empty.

"I'm calling Stefan maybe he knows something," said Elena.

Stefan's phone was busy when she called. "Who the hell could he be talking to this is very important."

"Elena calm down and just call back in a few minutes," suggested Jeremy.

The next few minutes felt like a few hundred years if you asked Elena, but finally she pulled out her phone to call but was interrupted by the sound of ringing. It was Stefan on the other end of the line, "hey I say that you called what's up."

"Do you know where Alaric is, I called his phone and it's completely shut off. And after what I heard Damon told him I was worried."

"Do you know everything?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah Damon came over and complained thinking that I would listen. But I threw him out after he started calling Ric names."

"Well I hate to give you the news that Ric left, and went to the hotel until he can find another place."

"What! Why wouldn't he come here for?" asked Elena.

"He didn't want to be a burden to you or Jeremy," said Stefan.

"But he wouldn't have been a burden to us," Elena nearly shrieked into the phone.

'Well that explains why he hasn't shown up yet here,' Jeremy thought figuring where the conversation was going.

Elena sat down heavily on the couch, "what do we do? What can we do Stefan?"

"I don't know, Elena" said Stefan. "But I think that Damon might have seen the error of his ways after he talked to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Elena.

"I mean right before I called you I heard Damon sobbing on the other end of the line. I don't even know where he is at right now, but he's in bad shape right now after what he did to Alaric."

Elena let out a huff of agitation at the mention of Damon right now she just wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Do you know which hotel that he went to?" Elena asked.

"No but there are a few hotel's around Mystic Falls so he shouldn't be that hard to find," Stefan said. "Besides he is going to call me once he got settled he promised."

Elena let out a sigh of relief at that because depending on how long ago Alaric left he should be calling within the next few minutes or so.

"So I better get off the phone because it should take that long once he checks in," she said.

"No, in fact by now he should be in already settled."

"Alright give me a call after he calls you okay then we can go to the hotel together and try to talk to him."

"Alright talk to you in a few minutes or so."

"Bye Stefan."

"Bye Elena."

-VD-

You are now leaving the town of Mystic Falls hope to see you again soon.

That what the sign read as Alaric drove right past it heading well he didn't know where he was heading he just needed to get out of town.

Tears ran down Alaric's face as he realized everyone he was leaving behind but it was for the best and he was going to be starting over again. Just like when he came to Mystic falls after his wife died it shouldn't be that hard.

There was nothing left in that small town for him anyways.

_Or so he thinks, _anyway that is the end of chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it I am hard at work on chapter three and should have up in the next few days or so.

Also sorry about the cliffhanger but Monday, Tuesday at the latest be expecting chapter 3.

**Authors Note: **Thank you to all of my stories subscribers and story alerts. I would also like to thank those who left reviews for me I appreciate the feedback.

Sincerely,

Michelle


	3. Chapter Three: Don't Go Gently

**Author's Note**: I know that I said I wasn't updating until next week but I just saw episode 3x20 of the Vampire Diaries and I am a little upset.(A little what the hell am I talking about? I am pissed they just destroyed one of my favorite characters yeah I am not too happy right now). And I just had to write this chapter to make me feel better about the whole thing.

**Chapter Three**: Don't Go Gently

Three days later…

Damon walked up to Bonnie front door and rang the doorbell and waited a little impatiently for her to answer the door.

"What the hell do you want, Damon?" she asked when she had opened the door and saw who was on the other side not at all happy about it.

"I need your help Bonnie," Damon said in a deadened voice. After Alaric took off and he refused to tell them where he was when he had called to let them know he was settled Damon became worried. He also was determined to bring Alaric back no matter what it takes, even if he had to grovel at his feet.

"Yeah well I am not in the helping mood right now Damon, you killed and turned my mother into a vampire remember.

She started to slam the door in his face when she heard a sound that she never thought that she would hear from the vampire. A sob!

'Damon was crying?' she thought to herself. 'Damon never cries, or at the very least not since I have known him.'

She opened the door to find tears running down the vampires, and that was when she saw just how bad he looked.

"Is everything alright Damon?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "no its not Bonnie. I just literally let the best thing that ever happened to me walk right out of my life. And now I don't know where to find him, or if he's even alright I was just hoping you could help me with that."

"Wait Alaric is gone?" she asked incredously.

"Yeah, you didn't hear?" Damon asked her.

"Hear? Hear about what?" she asked him.

"Long story and I was hoping that you could possibly a locater's spell for me. I need to get him back, I have to."

Bonnie could hear the trembling in his voice as he spoke those words, and despite everything that he has done she actually felt kinda bad for him.

"Come in," she told him.

Damon stepped over the threshold and into the house. "Thank you so much Bonnie you don't know how much this means to me."

"Well now, you're welcome but I am going to need the whole story," she said. "I don't understand why he would just up and leave like that. Did he even say goodbye?"

"Not to me, but he did to my brother."

"Wait I thought you two were dating what happened."

"And that is where the long story comes into play," Damon said running his hand through his hair.

Bonnie crossed her arms waiting patiently for Damon to get on with the story.

Damon took a deep breath before blurting out the real reason Ric left. "He's pregnant Bonnie."

A smile lit up her face, "that's great news Damon congratulations." A frown crossed her face when she realized something was very wrong with that statement. "Wait what does that have to do with him leaving Mystic Falls."

"Because I called him a cheater to his face claiming that vampires are sterile and can't have children," Damon said. "Then instead of hearing him out I walked out on him saying the kid wasn't mine."

The slap from Bonnie he wasn't expecting, but he didn't retaliate he felt like he deserved it after what he had done.

"How could you do that to him," she asked with anger in her voice.

"I don't know, but I wish that I could take it back you just don't even know."

"Why do you want me to help you find him huh?" she asked angrily. "So that you can hurt him some more, I don't think so Damon get out."

"No, Bonnie no course not," said Damon. "I want to apologize for what I said and see if he would have me back. Probably not hell I wouldn't take me own self back after what I did and said to him. But I have to at least try."

Bonnie let out an agitated sigh she didn't know whether she should help him or not. But he looked so miserable and he sounded so sincere…

"Look if I help you find him I want you to promise me one thing," she said.

"Anything," Damon said. "I will promise you anything."

"Okay I want you to promise me that if I help you want make me regret this in the long run."

"You want regret this I can promise you that now."

"Good then," Bonnie said. "Do you have anything of Alaric's that I can use to track him?"

"Yes," said Damon pulling Alaric's old wedding ring.

-VD-

_Twenty-Four hours earlier…_

A hotel in Columbus, Ohio

Alaric was sitting in his hotel room reading up on the latest job news paper and was also looking for a new apartment.

New city new state and a fresh new start just what he wanted and needed right now.

He still didn't know what he was going to do about the baby but at this point he was ready to just get rid of it. For it has done way more harm than it has done good right now, and with the father out of the picture he would ran into no troubles there.

He wasn't one to believe in abortion because abortion destroyed a life before it was even started and he hated the idea of it.

It was hard enough starting a new life on his own, but with a baby involved and you don't know anything or anyone in the town it was damn near impossible.

So he had an appointment with the abortion clinic tomorrow, he was going to get rid of it. He didn't believe in abortion personally but what other choice did he have at this point.

-VD-

_Today…_

His appointment was today so he gathered anything he thought that he might need for it before or after. He never had an abortion before so he honestly didn't know what to expect.

Alaric got into his car and turned on his GPS to get back to the clinic. Yes he had been in town for a few days now but he had no clue where everything was, and he didn't want to be late for his appointment.

He started his car and started to back up out of the parking space when he hit something.

"What the hell," he murmured to himself the area was just clear where that come from did? There was nothing there a second ago.

He got out of the car to see what he had hit, only to find the thing he hit was scooting out from underneath his car.

Alaric let out a gasp as he realized what, no sorry who it was that he just ran over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his shock was slowly turning into anger.

"I came to apologize Ric," said Damon.

"A-ap- Apologize," Ric finally managed to stammer out.

"Yeah look I am sorry for the way…" Damon stopped when he felt a fist connect to his nose. "I guess I deserved that."

Oh but Ric wasn't done he was pissed and he kicked him where the sun didn't shine. Damon doubled over in pain gasping. That was when Ric brought his knee up against Damon's forehead effectively knocking him to the ground.

"I take it you are not in the forgiving mood right now," Damon stammered out in pain. 'Nope' he thought as he saw Ric produce a stake out of his car. SHIT!

Damon started backing up, out of his way. Ric obviously wasn't in his right mind right now, he was trying to kill him in a hotel parking lot after all.

AND IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!

**Another Note:** yeah I know another cliffhanger but you just don't know how much the episode of the same title pissed me off. And I still promise you either Monday or Tuesday for the next chapter though.


	4. Chapter Four: Fighter

**Author's Note:** I should start making my own playlist to this story so that you know what I am listening to while I am writing this story. And you can also listen to the music as you are reading this story.

**Chapter Four**: Thanks for Making Me a Fighter

"Alaric you need to calm down," Damon said. "We are standing in the middle of the parking lot in broad daylight if you kill me now you would go to jail."

Alaric hesitated for a second realizing Damon was right. He let out a sigh of frustration, but he stopped his pursuit of Damon at least.

"Look we really need to talk," Damon said.

Ric scoffed at that, "we don't have nothing to talk about Damon. You made that perfectly clear remember."

"Look I am sorry for what I said back there, I wasn't in my right mind. I swear I didn't know anything like this could happen I swear and I flipped out."

Alaric huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "You didn't know what exactly? That sex can lead to a baby?"

"No that's not what I am talking about Ric, and you know it." Damon looked around before getting up from the ground. "Look can we go somewhere more private to talk its not a good idea to be broadcasting out here where anyone can hear our conversation."

"Get in," said Alaric pointing at his car and hoping in himself. 'Great he thought to himself now I am officially late to my appointment.'

Damon slowly got off the ground and made his way to the passenger side of Ric's car and got in. He was a little nervous about sitting so close to him consider that Alaric still had the stake in on him and could kill him in the car.

"So where are we going Ric?"

"That's very relevant to what you are doing here now is it," Ric said starting the car.

"Okay look I apologize I really am sorry," Damon said. There was a long silence in the car with Alaric refusing to acknowledge his apology. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "look the whole time that I have been a vampire I have never heard of something happening before. Therefore I wasn't ready for what you had to tell me, but look I am here now and I am willing to help if you will have me."

"What if I told you to little to late and that I already got rid of it." The lie slipped off his tongue easily plus he wanted to see how Damon would react.

"You did what!" Damon exclaimed.

"Hell you didn't want it why not," he said.

"That was before I came to my senses," Damon protested.

"Well what's done is done Damon there's no taking it back."

Damon didn't know what to say now he had come hoping for both the kid and the man and know he was just getting the man.

"Look I know that no apology will be enough right now, but if you come back to Mystic falls I try to find a way to make it up to you. I promise you that now, for you deserve it."

Alaric was silent for a few minutes shocked by the emotions that were in Damon's voice.

"Okay, I forgive you but if you ever do that to me again…" Alaric began.

"I won't I can promise you that right now."

It was total silence in the car a few minutes before the GPS system came on telling Alaric to "turn left."

"So where are we going," Damon felt it was a good enough time to ask the question again.

Alaric sighed, "To the abortion clinic."

Damon's head snapped up at that, "wait I thought you already said that you had gotten the abortion already."

"I lied, just to see what you would say about it."

"Oh," was all Damon could say.

"Hell I was still mad at you and I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me, and now I am sorry for it."

"So are you really gonna get rid of it," Damon asked quietly.

"It has been nothing but trouble since I have found out about it."

"Please don't get rid of the baby Alaric," said Damon. "I am just getting used to the idea of being a father."

"I don't know Damon we don't know anything about this, and as far as we know we don't have any information on this happening before," Alaric said. "Believe me I looked it up on the internet for the last few days and I can't find anything like this happening before."

"What exactly did you find on the internet," asked Damon.

"I found a lot on fictiona1 characters that we saw in movies," stated Ric. "But not a lot on real cases, but I kept coming across the word Dhampir. Which is a vampire and a human hybrid, but even looking up that word I kept coming across fiction. That which I found that sounded real had origins that go back to other countries. Whereas we know that vampires started here in America a thousand years ago, and those go back even further than that."

"And if what you read was true then there would be another type of vampire out there older than the Mikealsons."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Ric.

"Vampire myths in other countries do go back further than a thousand years in other countries though."

As much as Ric hated to admit it that was true, he barely found anything in the on the Mikealson vampire myths. But he did find other myths from all over the world: India, Africa, Asia, Europe and even South America.

Some of which even does go back for almost but not quite a thousand years, and the way that some of it was worded it did sound like the Mikealsons. This means that the North American vampires moved over to different countries and made establishments there.

Alaric sighed and said, "Which means that we have to keep looking."

Damon turned to Ric with a pleading face, "please can you keep the kid. At least until we find out more about it?"

"Oh Alright," Ric promised. "At least until we know how dangerous or not it will be to me or to the world."

End of chapter four.

Thanks again to all my new subscribers and those who left me reviews telling me how I am doing they mean a lot. And inspire me to keep going on with my story.

p.s. believe me I know all about researching vampires I have been writing my own novel a Vampire novel and I did a lot of research on them that was interesting. Trust me I had to get past a lot of fiction to get to anything interesting.


	5. Chapter Five: Walmart

**Authors Note**: This is just a fun chapter; I came up with when I was at Wal-Mart. No lie I went to a Wal-Mart that I haven't been to in a while and I was looking for the book selection. (Hint: I couldn't find it and was getting frustrated). Anyway! So I decided to go deeper into the store, (the Wal-Marts I usually go to the book selection is up front). And this time the book selection was in the back, so going to the back of the store I ran into the baby selection. And I had to do it; I had to go check out the baby section, and while I was there this chapter started running through my mind. And so without further ado here is Damon's version of my experience at Wal-Mart on Saturday evening…

**Chapter Five:** Wal-Mart

After convincing Alaric to keep the baby at least until they found out more about it. Damon realized he failed to bring anything to get cleaned up and changed. He was just trying to find Ric and didn't want waste any time doing so by going home and getting a change of clothing and stuff.

So after telling Ric goodbye he got into his car, and tried to find the nearest Wal-Mart. In the end he was forced to rely on GPS to get there.

-VD-

"Welcome to Wal-Mart," said a rather cute chubby face blond girl as Damon walked in.

Damon just gave her a nod and kept going.

He started heading directly to the man's section of the store, to get a few outfits so that he can change. He didn't want to be stuck in the same outfit for however long he would be in Columbus, but he didn't want to wear the same outfit either.

After grabbing a few outfits, socks and underwear Damon started for the checkout lines. Only to be thwarted by something that caught his eyes.

It was the baby section of the store!

Damon still wasn't sure about the baby, but he did remember that when he was human that he always wanted a wife and children. But when he got turned into a vampire he knew that there was no more chance of that happening, and came to terms with it.

But now with Ric being pregnant, his chance to be a father has been reawakened. And he hoped that in the end he and Ric could come to some sort of agreement, and they can keep the baby.

A bunch of different arguments had been going through his head since this morning with talking with Ric on why they should keep the baby.

But none of them sounded like winners in his opinion.

Damon went over to the baby section, and just started looking through the clothes for baby boy and saw in the next aisle over was clothes for girls.

He picked up a pretty blue dress for a girl it had little ruffles on it and flowers. He looked across the aisle, and saw a cute little tuxedo for the boys; he couldn't help the "aww" that come out of his mouth.

It was way too early to determine rather the baby was a boy or a girl.

Maybe it was time to take Ric to the doctor so that they can determine just how far along he was. And to determine about how long before the baby was going to be born and everything.

Damon sighed and went over to the section marked boy/girls basically the section for those who have no idea what their baby was going to be.

There were a few couples over here shopping, some big as a house while others like Ric still had had flat stomachs.

He walked over to the rack and started leafing through the onies there. The hangers telling you the difference between the Newborn clothes and the highest on the rack was up to 18 months.

Some of the onises had flowers on them while others had sayings on them like:

"I'm Sweet."

"Grandma said I could."

"This is my Rockin' out shirt."

And the list goes on, but the one that had him laughing in the middle of the store like an idiot was the yellow one that says: "Daddy Proof." But that wasn't what got to him it had arrows pointing to different sections of the onise.

The onise had two arrows pointing to the sleeves saying "Arms."

Another arrow was pointing up saying "head."

And the last arrow was pointing down saying "Snap."

It was too adorable and he had to do buy it. So he found the one for Newborn and then he threw it into his basket and walked out to the cash register to check out.

**Author's Note 2: **I actually found a onise like that last one, and I did burst out laughing like an idiot in the middle of Wal-Mart but I didn't buy it. So I decided to write about it and let Damon buy it for the baby instead. Hope you like the chapter.

Oh and spoiler alert they do keep the baby for those of you wondering. I just haven't decided rather or not it will be a girl or boy I am thinking about letting you decide instead.


	6. Chapter Six: Good News

**Authors Note:** This chapter was originally called Doctor's appointment but I had to change it to something else after I remembered the poll was still up and everyone was still deciding. And if I would have put up what I was originally going to it would have been a big spoiler to who was winning the poll so far so the actual "Doctor's Appointment," isn't going to be until chapter seven. I am taking down the poll on Tuesday and hopefully will have chapter seven finished on Tuesday to so everybody know the results of the poll.

**So if you haven't voted yet you still have time to do so.**

p.s. To Inkharbour and Aimee, you asked me for it and I promise you now that I will be rewriting chapter five. I went back and reread the chapter and I realized that I didn't do my best, and it seemed that it went by way to fast without anything going on so be looking for the new chapter real soon and chapter seven will be up as soon as the poll ends.

**Chapter Six**: Good News

"You're back," Elena said to Alaric to Alaric as he walked through the door of the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena ran up and gave him a hug squeezing more tightly than necessary in her happiness.

"You're crushing me Elena," Ric managed to gasp out.

"Sorry," Elena said letting go quickly.

The rest of the greetings were less crazy, but they were still glad to see Alaric none the less.

"We're very glad to have you back," said Jeremy. "You kind of had us scared by taking off like that."

"Yeah sorry about that guys," Ric said. "Things were a little crazy that day, and I was a little upset I realize now that I shouldn't have taken off. But there is nothing I can do about that now except apologize for worrying you."

"We forgive you Ric," said Elena.

That is when Damon walked through the door rather agitated, "a little help guys please." Damon said with both his and Alaric's bags in his hands.

Stefan stepped forward and grabbed took some bags, and Jeremy also stepped forward and grabbed a bag also.

Alaric sat down on the couch with Bonnie, and Elena surrounding him. There was an awkward silence going throughout the room.

The silence turned deafening with no one knowing what to say at this point. Elena who hated uncomfortable silences finally spoke up, "so are you going to keep the baby?"

"We don't know yet," Alaric answered honestly.

"Oh," Bonnie and Elena said together looking sorrowful.

"I mean we don't really know what to expect with a half human and half vampire baby," he said. "We have been trying to do some research on the subject but not finding anything. We are thinking that a case has never been documented or this is the most well-kept secret ever."

"Yeah and the only hybrid we know of isn't much to go by," said Bonnie crestfallen.

"Well maybe it's different if you are half human half vampire, rather the half vampire half werewolf," Elena said. "I mean think about it Klaus is two supernatural creatures in one, and the vampire was never supposed to exist at all. Maybe that is why he went crazy, other than the fact that he was alone in the world without any other hybrid out there."

"That's actually makes since," said Alaric. "He was the first and only of his kind for over a thousand years."

A silence once again passed over the room, which is when Damon, Stefan and Jeremy showed back up downstairs.

"I wonder if the kid would be immortal," said Damon. "I mean that vampires are immortal, and everything."

"Either that or it will have a very long life span," said Stefan.

"Wait are werewolves immortal like vampires?" asked Bonnie. "Or do they eventually die of old age."

"I do believe that they do eventually die of old age," said Alaric. "But I don't honestly know. We don't know enough about the werewolves to know."

Alaric took a deep breath and then exhaled, "alright I will keep the baby. But not for any experiments or anything I will not allow that to happen."

That had everybody celebrating that announcement and congratulating the happy couple.

"Now all we need to do was schedule a doctor's appointment."

-VD-

After calling the OB-Gyn for a doctor's appointment for Alaric they went upstairs and lie down on the bed.

The doctor's appointment was set up for Tuesday May 15 so they still had some time to prepare for it.

Ric fell asleep immediately after the long drove from Columbus, Ohio back to Mystic Falls but Damon lay awake beside him. He couldn't clear his mind of the fact that he was going to be a father, and there was a baby inside of Ric growing that would be here in just a few short months. He just could wrap his mind around that he was going to be a father.

After all he was a vampire, and until recently believed vampires were sterile and couldn't have children he figured that he would never get the chance. And now he was more than thrilled at the prospect of being a father.

He reached over and placed a hand on Alaric's still flat stomach and started to rub it smiling all the while. That was when he remembered the Onesie he bought at Wal-Mart, yeah the baby was going to need more clothes than that.

'Better start getting prepared than Damon,' he thought to himself. 'The baby will be here before you know it.'

Ric moved over in his sleep and started to cuddle up against Damon unconscious of what he was doing. While he claimed that he had forgiven Damon, you could still sense that he had a slight grudge against him.

The only time they really cuddled anymore was when they were lying in bed and Ric would move against him. It was all Damon lived for now until Ric would allow him to be really near him again like they were before everything that happened.

This was the closet they had been in over a week now.

Damon didn't care how long it would actually take to get him back into Ric's good graces but he wasn't going to give up until he was.

'I love you Ric, and I wish you knew how sorry I was about what went down.' Damon wanted to say that out loud but he knew Ric couldn't hear him. So with that final thought he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

-VD-

Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were still downstairs talking long after Damon and Alaric went upstairs to bed. Jeremy had decided to go out and get dinner, and will be back with it for everyone.

"I am really happy that Ric decided to keep the baby," said Elena. "That's really awesome I am going to be an Aunt."

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "That's very cool, and I wonder what gender the child will be."

"I hope it's a little girl," said Elena. "It would she would be so beautiful I tell you."

"And probably a heartbreaker," said Stefan smiling.

"Not that big uncle vampire Stefan will let those boys mess with her in the first place right," Bonnie said jokingly.

"Right," agreed Stefan.

"Plus they would have to get through Alaric and Damon first," said Bonnie.

"Oh yeah," said Elena. "I can just see Damon at the door of the house waiting for those boys to show up who dared to invite his daughter to a dance."

They all laughed at that joke, and it felt good to laugh it took away all the stress and worry of the past week.

"Well I hope it's a little boy," said Stefan.

"Oh yeah boys can be a heartbreaker to," Elena said.

"But I but he would be very handsome too," countered Bonnie. "I mean look at both of his parents they are both smoking hot."

"Yep girls will be flocking toward him in middle and high school," said Elena.

"I can see him becoming like a soldier in the army," said Stefan.

"Or a marine," said Bonnie.

"Guess we will just have to wait and see what happens," said Elena.

The scent of food wafted through the room, and you could hear everyone's stomach growling loudly at that.

"Finally," said Elena. "What did you do grow the food yourself and bring it to the restaurant and have them make it."

"Ha-ha! But no believe it or not the Grill was really busy and someone quit and the orders were very late in coming. People were getting mad and ending up leaving before they got their food."

Jeremy handed them their own bags of food, (he had the grill separate everyone orders into support bags that way no confusion when he got home with them).

"What do you me to do with Alaric and Damon's food?" Jeremy asked holding their bags up.

"Just put them in the microwave for when they wake up," suggested Stefan.

Jeremy did as Stefan asked while everybody else dug into their food.

"You know that eventually we are going to have to tell Tyler, Caroline, and Matt about this," said Bonnie and then stuffed a fry into her mouth.

"Yeah but it's not our news to tell," said Elena. "That is Damon and Alaric's news to give out to whoever they want."

"Yeah but they are going to wonder what is going on."

"They can wait," Stefan said firmly. "I mean come on, look who their family members are."

Dead silence went through the room at the mention of Tyler and Caroline's mom. Matt's mother was never around let alone on the council so they don't have to worry about him.

Caroline mother Liz was the sheriff of Mystic Falls, while Tyler's mom was the mayor of the town. Given the fact that Liz and Carol has started to change their minds over vampires due to the fact that their children were a vampire, and a werewolf. (Tyler never having told his mother that he was now also part vampire).

But they were still a little weary on telling them anything, and they know that Caroline and Tyler would never intentionally hurt Damon and Alaric but you never know.

This brought about another question that was went through their minds, but was actually voiced by Jeremy.

"How you think the council is actually going to react to this when they find out?"

"I don't even know," said Elena. "I mean this is probably the most vampires hating town in America, and I don't think they are going to be happy about this."

"We need to quit focusing on the negative, and go on the positive," Elena said. "In a few months their will be a new baby that will need our love and support."

"Not to mention the support we are going to have to give to Damon and Alaric throughout all of this you know," said Stefan.

"That is so true," said Bonnie.

"And I will be here for Alaric all the way he has been like a father to me, for the last few years, and I love him," said Jeremy.

"We will all be there to support him as much as we can Jeremy," said Stefan.

With their food finally finished, and the silence once again passed through the room.

**Author's Note:** I have my computer back and its fixed. But I think that I am going to stick with my schedule of putting two chapters out a week, that way I won't be stressing trying to get out as many chapter as possible in a week. I do go to college and have homework and my teachers are piling it on right now so I hope that will be enough.

Once again I am grateful to all my reviews and my story subscribers your feedback is really appreciated and keeps me going and wanting to writing.


	7. Chapter Seven: Doctor's Appointment

_Please read the letter below_

**Authors note:** so when I started this story and made it an AU to season three I dint know just how big a difference it was going to be but after the season finale of Vampire Diaries it became pretty obvious don't you think. Spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen it Ric doesn't make it to season four and if you can't tell I am angry right now.

Once again here is the results of the poll: and I am sorry if the ending might seem a little rushed to you but chapter eight is going to be wal-mart chapter from both Damon/Alaric's standpoint. And right now don't know when I will have it done.

Results of the poll

Twins Boy and Girl: 6

Twins Girl, Girl: 0

Twins Boy, Boy: 2

Single Girl: 2

Single Boy: 1

**Chapter Seven:** Doctor's Appointment

The doctor's office was noisy one would think that it would be quiet but apparently not. Maybe it had a lot to do with the children running around the place.

Damon who has never been in this type of Doctor's office before didn't know what to expect when he walked through the door but now…

There were babies crying, kids screaming and running around, and parent yelling at their kids over something they have done it was crazy in the office.

'Yeah I should have expected this,' Damon thought to himself as he and Alaric sat down in two vacant chairs next to each other.

There were babies in strollers while older children were running around the reception area. Others were playing with the games in the room, while others were sitting next to their parents waiting quietly with them.

There were men and women sitting around the room all in different stages of their pregnancies. You have those who were just beginning their pregnancy like Alaric, and ones who looked like they could give birth at any moment.

"Just think this will be us in a few months," joked Ric the look on Damon's face as he surveyed the doctor's office.

Damon had the decency to look terrified at the statement, "no it won't. Our kid can't possibly be this bad. So when is our appointment again?"

"At ten thirty," said Ric.

Damon looked at the clock it was 10:01 in the morning, only twenty-nine more minutes to go to get to some peace and quiet.

Ric pulled out the paperwork that the receptionist gave him and started filling it out as best he could.

A little girl couldn't have been more than a year old waddled over to the couple smiling and holding her hands out. And from what Damon could tell there was something sticky on them. Great!

The child actually walked up to him with no fear whatsoever and just put one hand on his knee while she held her other hand out for him to take.

Damon didn't know what to do, and Alaric just turned and looked at him smiling.

A red haired woman showed up then smiling apologetically and said, "sorry about that. I have a very curious niece over here.

She picked the child up and carried her back to where she and another man were sitting.

"You might want to start getting used to children Damon you have one on the way."

"I know, I know but it's been a long time since I have hung around anyone this young."

Damon looked up at the clock again 10:07 the thirty minute mark just couldn't come quick enough for him he was ready to get out of there.

Alaric finished his paper work at with ten minutes to go before the appointment.

At 10:32 a nurse came out and called for Alaric's name.

"Finally," Damon said under his breath getting up and walking behind Alaric through to the examination room.

Once back in the exam room the nurse laid out the things that the doctor would need.

Damon looked around the room it was actually quite large, and it had an ultrasound machine and some tools the doctor would probably need for the exam.

"Do you think that I should change," asked Ric. "Or do you think that I should wait and see what the doctor does first."

"You should probably wait for the doctor," Damon said. "You are asking the very wrong person over here you know."

"Well I don't know either, this is my first child remember?"

Damon didn't get a chance to answer, because at this point the doctor decides to walk through the door.

She was quite tall, maybe five foot ten or five foot eleven, her black hair was pulled up to a tight bun. She also had green eyes and square glasses on her nose. She looked to be about early to mid-thirties, and couldn't weigh more than a hundred and thirty pounds. She also had a coke bottle figure, and looked like she could be a model.

"Hello my name is Dr. Laura Grey," she said in greeting to the men before her. "Which one of you may I ask is Alaric Saltzman?"

"I am," Ric said raising his hand.

She held out her hand first for Ric to shake it and then for Damon to shake next.

"Well I would like to wish you both congratulations," she said.

"Thanks," Alaric and Damon said together.

Dr. Grey than started telling them all she was going to do today well they were at the office.

The blood tests didn't sound so bad Alaric wasn't afraid of needles after all plus he knew he didn't have any diseases. And of course his urine test to confirm to the hospital that he was indeed pregnant.

The ultrasound he was really looking forward to though he couldn't wait to see the baby on the screen. Although he did know that the baby wouldn't be anything but a dot on the screen he did realize to see it would make it more real.

"Oh and a nurse will be in to draw your blood in a few minutes," she said before she walked out the door.

"What exactly are the blood tests for exactly?" Damon asked.

"To check for diseases and different things that can be passed to the child," she said stopping in the doorway. "That is also to make sure you get the best care during your pregnancy."

"Oh," said Damon wondering just when everything about having a baby got so complicated.

Dr. Grey left the room and Alaric grabbed the cup and headed to the bathroom it was a good thing that he really had to go. But he decided to wait and see because he figured the doctor might need him to go to the bathroom.

When he was done he left cup in the bathroom, and came back into the room. The nurse went into the bathroom and grabbed the cup and walked out.

A moment later a phlebotomist walked through the door and introduced herself as Jennifer Harris and took a couple vials of blood before walking back out the door.

"Well she was nice and friendly," Damon said sarcastically.

All Alaric could do was sit there and sigh as he rolled his sleeve back down.

"So how much longer do you think that this appointment is going to be?" asked Damon.

"I don't know," said Ric. "But we just got back here so I bet another hour or so."

Damon sighed in annoyance he hated to wait for anything. And he never once needed to go to a modern day doctor so he wouldn't know anything about wait times or anything.

Ten minutes later Dr. Grey walked back in the room with the test results for Alaric's pregnancy she smiled and nodded toward the man.

"Sorry its standard policy for us to check," she said. "Those pregnancy tests aren't always 100 percent accurate you know."

"Right," said Damon. Wondering why they would put something that on the market if it wasn't a hundred percent. Humans since it has been so long since he had been one he could barely understand them anymore.

The rest of the exams went by without much complaint from either man. What they really wanted to know was how far along was Alaric and they wanted to see their baby on the screen. It still just didn't seem very real to either man even though it was confirmed twice now.

When Dr. Grey pulled the ultrasound machine by the bed both men smiled at each other and held hands.

Dr. Grey turned on the machine, and set up everything before grabbing the gel and shaking the bottle up.

"Alright Mr. Saltzman this gel will be a little cold," said Dr Grey as she squeezed the gel onto his stomach.

Ric flinched at how cold the gel felt on his skin but then did nothing more, as Dr. Grey started moving the wand around on his stomach.

A few seconds after she started moving the wand around an image pops up on the screen.

Both man smiled at the image of their baby on the ultrasound machine, and gripped each others hands tighter and sending affectionate looks each others way.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" she asked the men before her seeing the amazement on both of their faces.

All they could do was smile and nod they were to choked up for words.

Dr. Grey flipped a knob on the machine, and all of a sudden the sound of a racing heart filled the room.

There were even tears running down Damon/s face as he got a good look at his first child.

"The heartbeat is a little fast doc," Damon finally managed to get out.

Dr. Grey just smiled at that a lot of couples come in here worried about that, but it's perfectly normal to have a baby's heart beating that fast. So she reassured their fears by saying, "its supposed to be that fast. In fact if it wasn't that fast I would be a little worried."

"Oh okay," Damon said.

"First time parent," she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" he answered.

"Yeah," she said.

All the while Alaric laid on the bed quiet and still staring at the screen.

That is when the doctor muttered under her breath moved the wand because she thought she saw something. She was right there was another baby in there and Alaric was having twins. She was about to open her mouth and tell them that but…

"Wait is that another baby or the same one," Damon asked still staring at the screen in front of him.

"No," she said. "That is a different baby you are having twins."

That was about as much as Damon could take, he had gotten used to one baby but two? He went extremely pale and had to sit down unfortunately he missed the chair and ended up on the floor. Embarrassed he hurried up and got back into the chair, and sat down.

Dr. Grey looked over at him worry on her face, "are you alright Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon was still too shocked to speak so Alaric spoke up for him.

"He will be alright, the 'twins' bit just shocked him that's all," he said. She didn't exactly look convinced at this but she let it go.

"Do you want me to print off some pictures off of here so you can show your friends and family?" she asked.

She moved the wand over his stomach twice once for the first baby and then type baby A. Then moved the wand again to find the second baby typed in baby B and then printed off several copies of it.

As the pictures were printing the doctor started talking her findings. "Okay I know you probably have some questions for me, but let me tell you what I have first okay."

Alaric nodded and turned to see how Damon was doing 'well he looks somewhat better,' he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Well from the tests that I have run and the ultrasound itself, I have calculated that you are about six weeks along in your pregnancy. Which places conception about the beginning of April which means you calculated due date is in December. But you are having twins so they might come before them; twin pregnancies don't tend to last as long as just a single one."

"Is that good or bad?" Damon asked finally snapping out of the state he was in.

"There is a higher risk for early preterm labor, and to prevent that we tend to put patients of multiple birth on bed rest during the later months to prevent the babies coming out to early."

"What are some complications for babies born to early?" Damon asked the doctor.

Having not been born in this time, and no need to know about babies because he got used to the fact that he was never going to be a father he had no need of the information. But now since he had not one but two children on the way he needed info and fast.

"Babies born too early can suffer from lack of lung development and not be able to breathe on their own. Babies born to early can also suffer through a lot of other problems growing up, like speech impairment, mental retardation the list goes on."

That right there made Damon nervous but Ric turned and smiled reassuringly. "I will make sure to carry these kids for as long as possible to prevent that." He promised his mate who looked rather nervous about what the doctor was telling them.

The doctor kept going with everything that the couple needed to know with dealing with their first pregnancy.

How Alaric need to eat right, and how he should try to exercise as much as possible to keep fit during the pregnancy. Finally she prescribed medication to Ric to take during the pregnancy that will help in the development of the children nestled inside of him.

Alaric and Damon left the office ten minutes later and got into Damon's car and left.

-VD-

After they went to the pharmacy to get the prescription filled and they got it back they headed for the boarding house where everyone was waiting.

Elena was fit to bursting with excitement, when she found out that Alaric was having twins. The ultrasound pictures were passed around between everyone.

The girls of course couldn't help but say 'ah,' over the pictures.

They guys just smiled and congratulated them again on the newest development.

**End of chapter seven…**

**Authors Note 2: **I know I know that this chapter is late and should have been up Tuesday but emergencies come up all the time and this one was unexpected. And I couldn't get online to explain my absence and to tell you chapter seven may be a few days late. And I am sorry once again. Thanks to all who voted in the poll to gave your opinion to the gender of the baby.

And no this is not the reason the story was late, my mother was sent to the hospital with chest pains. But thank god it wasn't anything serious like a heart attack, it turned out to be a strained muscle but it was still scary none the less.

Now here is the letter I was telling you about…

Dear Readers,

I have a hilarious story for you guys (well sort of).

When I was writing chapter seven of The Sacrifice, I realized rather quickly that I didn't know anything about first doctor's appointments. And this obviously soon become a problem, which is why I gave myself a few extra days the week before.

I was trying to figure out the best way to go about doing research for this chapter, and I am a very hands on type of person so I didn't know how to go about it.

My first thought was to turn to research on the internet.

My second thought was to go to a clinic and act like I was pregnant that way I know what happens. Just to see what happens but that probably would have fell apart the second they did a test and I fail it.

I have obviously never been pregnant in my life otherwise I would know what goes on in the room.

I actually thought of a scenario with me in one of those clinics an found it absolutely funny. Okay so I am in the room with the nurse or whoever was in the room trying to keep a straight face while I answered their questions.

Here's the funny part though…

Now when it comes to me and pelvic exams I hate them with a fiery passion. And would have blown my cover two seconds after she tells me what she is going to do yelling…

"You know what this was for research purposes only yeah never mind."

The people wouldn't like that at all and I probably would be doing anyone any favors by wasting everyone's time.

Which left me with a third go with someone to their appointments. Yeah that failed horribly to when I remembered that none of my friends where pregnant.

So my only option at this point would have been to actually just do the research and play into it as much as possible. Which is what I did considering the my research didn't get me very far. I just learned the basics of what goes down and took it and ran with it.

So if I didn't get this quite right sue me, as stated before never been pregnant and never been to one of these appointments before.

Sincerely,

Michelle


	8. Chapter Eight: A Trip to WalMart

_Here is the chapter five redone that I promised but made it a new chapter eight instead. This chapter also includes a sex scene (which basically came out of nowhere). I should warn you now I kind of suck at writing them so it's a short one sorry._

I was listening to Jennifer Lopez's featuring Pitbull song 'Dance Again,' the entire time I was writing this. (Don't even ask). Hell I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Stronger (What doesn't kill You) on the last chapter and you saw how that turned out.

**Author's Note: **Last week just really threw me off guys, and I had my chapter eight already planned out and everything. But because of the emergency in my family yeah a lot of things got lost. So now I am just winging chapter eight I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

Please read the bottom there is a contest that I made up for you guys at the bottom to deal with what happened in this chapter. Rules and regulations are also at the bottom, including the grand prizes.

Best of luck to you guys in the contest. And obviously the winner will be decided in the next chapter, when everything is revealed.

**Chapter Eight:** A Trip to Wal-Mart

_Two weeks after doctor's appointment…_

Damon felt the bed dip and heard the sheets ruffle as Alaric got off the bed and ran into the bathroom to do his morning routine.

The sounds of retching could be heard from the bathroom.

Damon sighed and jumped out the bed behind him, and ran top speed and knelt next to him to comfort him as he threw up.

When Ric was done Damon picked him up off the ground and put him back on the bed.

Damon ran back into the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth and wetting it and came back into the room and putting it on Ric forehead.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Ah this sucks morning sickness is the absolute worst."

"Just remember this isn't going to last forever," Damon said.

"Yeah I remember doesn't mean I have to like this any less," Alaric said turning onto his side away from Damon.

"I am sorry that you have to go through this I really am," Damon said. He started to rub Alaric's back trying to ease up the tension there.

When he didn't get an answer from Ric he sighed in annoyance and turned onto his back.

"Since we're up I will go and make breakfast for the both of us," Damon said starting to get up but Ric grabbed his arm.

"Damon I don't even want to think about food right now," he said.

"I know but you are now eating for three people now you must remember that," Damon said. "Plus you need the energy to keep up your strength."

"Fine you tell me when breakfast is done," Alaric said.

Damon left the room, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Ric was in one of his moods again, one minute he is looking forward to his children coming, and the next he didn't seem happy.

Damon really wanted to know what was going on maybe his hormones were already starting to get the best of him.

'Great,' he thought sarcastically. 'A hormonal boyfriend that is all I need in my life right about now on top of everything else.'

Damon pulled the carton of eggs, and bacon and a box of pancake mix, and started making them breakfast hoping Ric would be in a better mood once he got back upstairs.

-VD-

Damon headed up the stairs carrying a tray full of food the smell wafted throughout the house.

He juggled the tray awkwardly to one arm and opened the door, and found Ric still lying on the bed in the same position that he left him in.

Alaric sat up as soon as he smelled the food smiling.

"I take it that you are hungry now huh?" Damon said.

"Yeah, no that the nausea has passed," he said.

Damon sat on the bed and handed Ric his plate and took his own plate and grabbed his fork.

"You do realize you forgot something to drink right?" Alaric said joking pointing to the tray.

"Damn it," Damon muttered before running out of the room.

All Ric could do was laugh as he put together a sandwich with the eggs, and bacon, and toast. He was spreading the jam over the toast when Damon returned.

"Ah finally," Alaric said.

"Hey I was gone for like a minute here," Damon said.

"I know I was just messing around with you," Alaric said around a mouth full of food. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Ew don't talk with food in your mouth that's disgusting Ric," Damon said and playfully shoved at him.

Ric shoved back at him and soon they were laughing, and it seemed almost like old times before their huge fight.

Everything wasn't back to one hundred percent yet, but it was getting there, and to that Damon was grateful.

-VD-

After they were done eating and cleaning the kitchen, (Alaric insisted on helping even though Damon said he didn't have too). To which he replied, "Hey you fixed me breakfast in bed it the least I can do."

Damon smiled at that one and thought to himself, 'at least he's feeling better.'

"Hey I was thinking about starting to go baby shopping you know just to get a head start on things," Damon suggested. "Plus as we know babies need a lot of things, and we have to on the way best to stock up now. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure why not," said Alaric.

"Well go and get ready so that we can go," Damon said.

"Okay," said pushing away from the sink and heading upstairs.

-VD-

Alaric was in the bathroom undressing when Damon showed up behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"Damon," he groaned. "We are supposed to be getting ready to leave."

"I know," Damon said planting kisses on Ric's shoulders.

Alaric dropped his head back onto Damon's shoulders sighing in pleasure. Damon then started doing things with his hands that drove Ric over the edge with pleasure untold.

Ric gave in completely after that, and the next thing he knew he was under the water spray in the shower getting ravaged by a very turned on Damon.

Ric threw his head back hollering Damon's name, as he entered him.

Damon grabbed Alaric's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

'I am in heaven right now,' Ric thought to himself. He just couldn't find the correct words for what he was feeling right now.

With one last thrust they both came together and then sagged against the wall.

"Ah that felt so good thanks Ric," Damon said.

All Alaric could do was moaning as the last of the pleasure left his body.

That was when they felt the temperature of the water that was raining down on them.

"Argh," Alaric groaned this time in annoyance. "We either have to take a cold show or wait for the water to heat back up."

-VD-

Twenty minutes later they were dressed and heading to Wal-Mart finally.

'I have to find another onesie like the first,' Damon thought to himself. 'Got to have the twins dressing alike as much as possible.'

'I wonder what the gender of the babies will be,' Ric thought to himself. 'We have to be care of what we buy that's for sure. At least until we find out the genders.'

"What do you think we are having Damon?" Ric asked him.

"I don't really know. But I hope we get both a boy and a girl that way we will have both you know," Damon said honestly.

"I am hoping for both to, but we might want to be prepared they might be both boys."

"Or both girls, ah can you imagine. I don't know what I can do about two girls."

"We are going to have to get Elena, Bonnie and Carolina to help us with them," Alaric said shaking his head.

"Are we prepared for what's coming in later months," Damon asked.

"I don't know, and we are going to be doing this for the next eighteen years."

Damon groaned at that one, "and you are forgetting the best part of this whole thing."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Ric asked intrigued.

"Our children are going to be half human, half vampire, and we don't know what is going to happen with that."

"Yeah true that," Ric said.

They finally reached Wal-Mart and Damon found a parking place as close to the door as possible.

They walked through the doors and headed and each grabbed a cart before heading towards the baby section of the store.

"Wow," said Alaric getting a little overwhelmed at the baby section that was laid out before him.

"Here's an idea we grab things the babies will need," Damon suggested.

"Yeah I got it I will take one baby and you will take the other."

The first aisle Damon and Alaric went down was the diapers, and on the other side held bottles and bibs etc.

Damon growled in frustration looking at the diapers, "how the hell am I supposed to know which one of these to buy."

Alaric took one look at the package Damon was holding and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Ric," Damon said annoyed.

"Damon the package of diapers that you are holding is for like a two year old child."

"Oh," Damon said now laughing himself and shoving the package back on the shelf. "Oops."

He went further down the aisle looking for smaller sized diapers, and found packages for newborns and preemies.

'Okay I know that I am in the right spot now,' Damon thought to himself. He grabbed a couple of packages of newborn diapers and threw them in the cart.

He looked over at Alaric and saw him going through the pacifiers.

'I wonder how many pacifiers the baby's will need,' Ric thought to himself. 'Maybe two each just in case we somehow lose one, and then we will have a backup.'

He grabbed a package of Winnie the Pooh that had two in it, and then he grabbed a package of plain pacifiers and threw them in the cart.

'One for each,' he thought to himself. He then turned around and went to look at the bottles.

'I laughed at Damon for the whole diaper thing, but how the hell am I supposed to know about these bottles?'

He had surpassed them as soon as he realized he didn't even know where to start with them. They came in all different shaped and sizes and all of them had tops on the bottles.

Damon walked over as soon as he realized that Ric was stuck.

"My suggestion is that since the babies are going to still be pretty small so maybe we should start with the smaller bottle first," Damon said reaching for the smaller bottles. That is when they both spotted a six pack of bottles and grabbed the package and the same time.

"Oops," they said together and both let go of the package at the same time. The package fell to the floor, and they both bent down for it at the same time and bumped heads with each other.

"Ow," they said together both laughing now at what happened and rubbing their heads. The bottles lay on the floor forgotten at this point.

"You grab them," Alaric said pointing to the floor.

Damon bent down, and grabbed them and threw them into Ric's cart still laughing.

Ric grabbed a second pack and also threw them into the cart.

Damon and Ric went into the next aisle seemingly not paying attention to anything but each other and shopping. Not realizing that a pair of eyes was following them curiously as they turned around a corner.

-VD-

The next aisle had baby formula on one side, and on the other was baby shampoo and lotions (basically bath stuff).

"Well we are not going to need the formula for a while so we don't have to look at them," said Ric as he parked the cart next to the bath stuff.

"Aw, look at the little baby towels," Ric said pointing stopping and pointing at them.

Damon moved forward and looked at where Ric was pointing. He saw a frog towel that was green and brown. It had a picture of a baby on it, and the frog cover went over the baby's head while the rest wrapped around the baby.

There was also a bear one and a tiger one and they came in all different colors.

"I really like the frog one," said Ric grabbing the towel.

"And I really like my tiger one," Damon said and grabbed it also throwing it into the cart.

They went further down the aisle to find out they also had robes for the baby.

"You would think that the towels would be considered a robe," said Damon.

"You should know there is a different between both of them," said Alaric. "Besides one of those two would be for drying the baby and the other would be for carrying around until we get can get clothes on them."

They grabbed the robes that matched the robes to match the towels.

They also grabbed the baby lotion, and shampoo and baby soap, before heading to the clothes.

All the while a person stood watching and listening to their conversation. Not believing what their ears and eyes were telling them.

-VD-

"Now this is the section that we are really going to have to be careful on because we don't know what we are having yet," said Ric.

"I know," Damon said looking longingly at the clothes. "But we can at least get them some under clothes and stuff."

"Oh you means like onesies," said Ric.

"Yeah and… you know what never mind." Damon started and then changed his mind. 'What are the chances he will find that particular onesie he was looking for here?' He thought to himself. 'I will have to look online or something see if I can't find them.'

Damon made a mental note to himself to come back and look, before shopping online.

"Yeah, let's just wait on the clothes," Alaric said going to another aisle this time spotting baby bags. "Hey what do you think should we grab one baby bag or two?"

"Maybe one for each baby, I don't know babies do need a lot different things when they are out, maybe we should get two just in case."

That is when they spotted a book bag, "wait what book bags are doing in the baby aisle?" asked Damon.

Alaric picked it up and read the label, "eh Damon this is not just a regular old backpack it's a backpack for baby see?" he asked Damon turning the label around to show him.

They opened it up and saw the different positions where the baby's things go.

"Let's just grab a couple of these and go," said Damon. Ric grabbed a green and black one, while Damon grabbed a blue and black one. Both of their carts were almost overflowing at this point.

They headed over to the last aisle which had strollers and car seats and baby beds.

"We don't need any of this stuff yet but its nice to look at these and see what we can come back for you know."

"So true," said Damon.

There were cribs already set up so that you knew what they looked like and Alaric pointed to one in particular and then pointed at the box.

"Do you see this Damon?"

"What," Damon said.

"I have never even heard of these before, but now apparently your baby bed can grow with your child see?" Alaric said pointing to a sign on the box.

Damon looked at the bed as it grew to if the child. First starting as a crib and then a toddler bed then a day bed on up until they were teenagers to sleep in.

"Wow, they had nothing like this when I was growing up," observed Ric. "And it says here that all you have to do is buy the parts for the bed as they grow older."

"One bed to last a lifetime," says Damon laughing. "That sounds good to me."

"We'll come back later and buy it," Ric said. "Right now we are off to a good start. Let's just purchase our packages and go home."

-VD-

The eyes watched them leave, 'I cannot believe this.' They thought to themselves. 'Why wouldn't they tell me what the heck is going on?'

Pulling out their phone they decided it was time to make a call.

**Author's note 2:** if you can figure out who the eyes are and tell me, I will reveal something that is going to come later. And the only hint that I am going to give you is…

_This person means Damon/Alaric no harm they are just hurt that they are not in the knowing right now of what is going on._

_And they are alive in third season._

The first person to tell me and who gets it right, will get to decide an event in they would love to see in this story.

**Update on my mom:** she is doing a lot better, and is also now reading this story. She promised to make a review for me, as soon as chapter eight is up. So if you want to say hi, here name is Sarah.

One more thing before I leave today, I just wanted to let you know that the breakfast in bed scene was inspired by me doing the same thing for my mom after she got out of the hospital. And I told her that I would be writing a scene almost like but not quite like the scene that happened in the bedroom on that day.


	9. Chapter Nine: New Threat

**Author's Note:** Nobody got it so those who participated in the contest I will let you guys get some kind of prize anyway. Even though Chris was technically the closet with Caroline's mom, it was Caroline herself. So Chris will get to choose first and everybody else can go afterward.

I think I might have made the contest harder than it sounded. And I should have said anyone alive or undead in season three. The only reason I didn't say one or two because I didn't want you guys to think that I brought back anyway who died in seasons one or two.

**Author's Note 2: **There is somebody introduced at the end of this chapter that plays a big role in coming chapters of this story. But they won't be officially introduced until chapter ten. Just wait until you find out who this person is.

_I think it's high time to introduce some antagonists don't you! I mean every good story has some right._

**Chapter Nine: **New Threat

Elena was at home fixing herself some lunch when the phone rang.

"Hello," Elena answered the phone.

Caroline was so furious that she could barely talk, but she managed: "Elena what the hell?"

Elena of course was confused by the naturally, "what's going on Caroline you sound upset."

"I am at Wal-Mart and guess who I just spotted here?" she said.

"I I I don't know? Who Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I just saw Alaric and Damon shopping in the baby section of this store," Caroline said. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"Oh!" was all Elena could manage at this point.

"You know something Elena, now tell me. I am your best friend after all."

"It's not my news to share," Elena said now sounding sheepish. "We made a pact to share this news with as few people as possible, due to the hatred going around about vampires."

"Who are we?" Caroline said her voice now dripping with venom.

"Me, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy," Elena said recoiling from Caroline's words. "We don't need a lot of people finding out about this especially the council. And considering that your mother is on it we were afraid you might accidently slip and say something."

"That's nice really," Caroline said hanging up on Elena. 'I can't believe that they wouldn't trust me with the information.'

Caroline left the store in a huff thinking to herself, 'some friends that I have.'

She was heading outside of Wal-Mart to her car when she was attacked from behind.

"Don't make a sound just act natural and we won't kill you," said a man.

"Get in the car princess," the women said.

Caroline turned around teeth bared at her attacker when she someone else shove a wooden stake in her from behind.

Caroline whimpered in pain and tried to reach behind her to pull out the stake when she got kicked in the head with a high heeled shoe.

"Oh don't even try it honey," said a very cold famine voice. "We want you alive, and if you are of use to us we might consider letting you go."

"And if not well…" said a manly voice "you don't want to know the repercussions of that."

"We need you to take us to him," the female said pointing to a picture of a man.

"Damon Salvatore?" asked Caroline in astonishment. "What do you want with him?"

"Oh that's none of your concern darling," said the man.

Caroline got a good look at the women before her, and she didn't recognize her, she was rather tall and pretty. With caramel colored skin and black hair and blue eyes, she had seen those eyes before on someone else. But her minded was clouded right now by pain and she couldn't think who had those same eyes.

"All you need to do is tell us where he is, and we will let you go," said the women.

"Great now someone has probably saw us," the woman said.

"Let's go," the man said stuffing Caroline into the backseat of the car.

They car speed out of the Wal-Mart parking lot at top speed heading to a safe spot determined by the man and the women.

-VD-

"I think that it's high time to call Caroline in for a meeting," Elena said to everyone in the boarding house.

Damon and Alaric pulled up at the same time Elena pulled in and Bonnie showed up five minutes later.

"How did she even find out anyway," Damon asked.

"She saw you two shopping at Wal-Mart, and called me," Elena informed them.

"Why wouldn't she come up to us and ask herself," Alaric asked.

"I don't know," said Elena it made no sense to her either. Caroline was one for busting people out for keeping secrets from her, but she didn't in this case.

"Maybe we should try to call and explain," said Bonnie.

"Yeah that will go over very well I bet," said Stefan sarcastically.

"Well than what do you suggest genius," asked Damon.

"We give her some time to cool off, and I doubt that she will blow our cover to the council so we don't have to worry about that," Stefan suggested.

That was when Damon's phone started to ring, "its Liz." Damon said as he looked at the screen.

Everybody had the decency to look worried at that statement, but kept quiet as he answered the phone call.

"Hey Damon," she said the second he answered his phone call. "I am just curious do you know of any new vampires in the area?"

"No," he said and you could just see the relief on his face close call. "Why?"

"Because there have been some attacks recently bodies drained of blood, and I wanted to know do you know anything?"

"No, but I can check it out," Damon suggested.

"Oh that will be great thank you," she hung up the phone.

"Well at least Caroline knows how to keep her mouth shut when it warrants it," Stefan said.

"Yeah, but now we have an even bigger problems them the council finding out about the babies," Damon said. "We know have a rogue vampire loose in Mystic Falls we have to worry about on top of everything else now. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well we are going to have to eliminate this new problem that's for sure," said Bonnie.

"You don't think that its Klaus or any of the originals do you?" asked Elena.

"No, the originals wouldn't be this careless," said Stefan. "Especially if it's a town that they are trying to set up roots in, if they were just passing through than yes."

"So it either someone brand new, or coming from somewhere else," said Ric.

-VD-

"So are you ready to talk or do we need to torture you some more," asked the man.

Caroline shook her head, as much as she was annoyed with her friends right now, she was not about to give up their location to these people.

"You are going to help us one way or the other," said the woman. "So you better start talking."

"No," Caroline said her voice was weak from the torture.

"Vervain her," the man said grinning cruelly. "That should be able to get her to talk if nothing else."

The woman grabbed a syringe and filled it with vervain, and jammed the needle into Caroline's arm.

Caroline screamed as the vervain went through her system.

"Are you ready to talk yet, or do you want more," said the woman.

"We will stop just give us the information."

"Go to hell," screamed Caroline.

The man backhanded he so hard he knocked that Caroline's head looked like it was being whiplashed.

"This little bitch ain't going to tell us a damn thing," the woman said. "We might as well kill her and be done with it."

"It's going to be hard trying to find and catch another vampire in this city," the man said.

"Who says we have to catch a vampire," the woman said. "We can always catch ourselves a human and feast on it."

"That is so true," he said with an evil grin.

The woman grabbed a stake, "well little girl you have surely outlived your purpose time to die."

Caroline who didn't want to die said quickly where the man these people were looking for lived.

They grinned evilly and ran top speed out the door.

Caroline sat crying, "oh god please forgive me I didn't know what else to do."

-VD-

There was a knock on the door and Damon went to answer it. When he opened the door he quite literally had to do a double take.

"Bree?" he asked. But there was no way that could have been her, her coloring was way off for one thing. And for another she was way too young, and not to mention dead.

"No, but I have a message from her twenty one years in the making," she said in an ice cold voice. "Hello father," she said before pulling out a stake and stabbing him in the chest.

Damon collapsed to the ground and was surrounded in darkness he knew nothing more.


	10. Chapter Ten: Damon's Daughter

**Author's Note:** I don't think they ever give the last name of Bree in first season of Vampire Diaries so I just came up with my own.

And for those wondering what the hell is going on I have had this plot in my head ever since I realized that I wanted a different type of hybrid than what was shown on the TV show. I just couldn't figure out how to work Dhampirs into the beginning so I am putting them in now.

_To Chris the scene you want to see will be in the next chapter I just had those two plotted out first. But the scene that you wanted works out well for chapters Nine and Ten._

**Chapter Ten**: Damon's Daughter

Stefan inclined his head to listen to who was at the door.

"Bree?" he had heard Damon ask. And then a feminine voice answered, "No, but I have a message from her twenty one years in the making. Hello father."

'What the hell,' Stefan thought to himself. Before he heard a thump as a body hit the floor.

Stefan rushed to the doorway and saw young woman standing in there looking disgusted at the body of Damon on the ground.

Stefan out of fear and anger for his brother rushed the young woman, "what the hell did you just do. Why did…"

Stefan stopped as he heard moaning from the floor.

"Aw damn I missed his heart," the woman said. "I have to get that right the next time."

Stefan tightened his grip on her, "who the hell are you? And why do you want my brother dead."

All of a sudden a charge went through her almost like static electricity. A witch he was dealing with a witch here. But no that can't be right considering that he was now also looking at a pair of fangs in her mouth to. Not to mention her brute strength that was showing through.

The others who had heard the commotion decided that now would be the best time to show up and find out what was going on.

Alaric saw Damon on the ground and knelt next to him pulling the stake out of his chest.

That is when Damon's daughter released her full fury on Stefan and threw him against the wall with her power.

Bonnie finally figuring out what was happening, decided to do a little counteraction of her own, and threw her power up against the newcomer.

"Bonnie give her an aneurysm," Stefan said.

"What, I can't do that she's…"

"A hybrid, and will heal," Stefan said.

The woman screamed in pain as Bonnie did what Stefan asked her to do. She finally falls to the floor unconscious.

Stefan then started barking out orders to everyone, "Bonnie, and Elena I need you to find some rope or something to tie her up. Is he alright Ric?"

"I don't know and he's not waking up," Ric said in a panic cuddling Damon in his arms.

"I am sure he will be fine," Stefan said bending down to look at the woman.

"What the hell was that," Ric said pointing at the young woman. "And what do you mean she's a hybrid."

"I will explain as soon as she is tied down and can't hurt anyone else," Stefan said.

-VD-

Ten minutes later…

They had the woman tied down to a chair, and had her wallet out looking over her information.

Damon was lying on the couch with his head on Ric's lap still groaning, but at least alive, and the whole room couldn't thank their lucky stars enough for that.

"Bethany Davis is her name," Elena read off the woman's driver's license. "Why the hell would she want to kill Damon for I don't understand?"

"I do," Stefan said. "With my superior hearing I heard the conversation at the door before she staked Damon."

"What was said," Alaric asked from his position on the couch.

Stefan relied what was said to the group around him.

"So this is Damon's daughter," Ric asked stunned at the news.

"Yeah," said Stefan.

"So what is she exactly?" asked Bonnie. "I mean she had witch's powers and everything."

"Wait a minute," said Elena. "You said Bree right."

Stefan nodded his head.

"I met Bree when Damon took me to Atlanta, Georgia in his hopes of trying to raise Katherine out of the tomb. And from what I can remember Damon said that she was a witch. So if this is the daughter of both Damon and Bree…" Elena let the sentence trail off.

"We're screwed," Bonnie said softly. "She's half vampire, half human and got witch in her bloodline not a very good combination."

"You think," Stefan said still feeling the raw power of the Bethany running across his skin.

"So what are we going to do about her then?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know," Stefan said. "We can't just let her go."

Damon's phone decided it was going to start ringing at this point but everyone ignored it.

"Well at least we proved one theory," said Alaric.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Bonnie asked him.

"That if I could get pregnant by a vampire that means that this is a fluke and that there are probably a lot more kids running around out there."

"And we didn't even know it," Stefan mumbled quietly. But in his mind he wonders did he possible have any kids running around the world.

"The thing that is disturbing me, is that when witches die and become a vampire they lose their powers," said Bonnie. "I mean my mother is the prime example of that. But if you are a witch that has a baby by a vampire your baby actually gets powers."

Bonnie didn't want to believe it but the evidence was right there in front of her in the unconscious form of Bethany Davis.

The phone rang again more persistent this time.

"Answer the phone I am pretty sure that whoever is calling isn't going to stop until they get an answer," Stefan said.

Ric grabbed the phone out of Damon's pocket and hit the send key. He didn't get the chance to even say hello before the voice on the other end of the line started in.

"Hold on sheriff I need you to start from the beginning please, and let me put you on speaker."

Sheriff Forbes took a deep calming breath before starting her tirade again. "I said my daughter has been kidnapped and ya'll need to find her."

"Wait," said Elena. "What!"

"She was at the local Wal-Mart store when it happened two people a man and a woman," she said. "They attacked her forced her into their car and sped away before anyone could do anything."

"Could you tell us what they look like sheriff," Ric asked.

She gave description of the woman in which was now tied to a chair in the Salvatore boarding house. And then she described the man, which was he was tall maybe six foot three inches with sandy blond hair. No description of the eyes people was too far away to get that.

"Okay sheriff we will see what we can find out and get back to you the moment we either find your daughter or have news of her whereabouts," Alaric told her.

"Thank you Damon," Liz was so distraught over her daughter she didn't even realize that she wasn't speaking to Damon.

"You're welcome," Ric didn't even bother to correct her as he hung up the phone.

"Great now on top of everything else we have Caroline's kidnapping to deal with," Stefan said.

"Well at least we now know why she kept her mouth sh… shit!" Alaric all but yelled.

Everybody looked puzzled at Ric, "What's wrong?"

"You don't think that Caroline gave away the location of the boarding house to them do you," Ric asked.

"I don't know why?" Stefan asked.

"I mean think about it for one moment guys," Ric said. "If they knew where Damon was in the first place why would they risk kidnapping someone in order to get the information?"

Alaric had a point they had to admit that one.

"I don't think Caroline would intentionally hurt Damon," Elena said. "If she gave away the location than they must have tortured the information out of her."

They had to admit that she was right about that.

The room fell quiet everybody was starting to worry about Damon now who still hadn't woken up after getting attacked.

"Do you guys think that he's going to be alright?" Ric asked his voice starting to sound panicky.

"I think he will be fine, its just the witches powers are probably messing with his right now." Stefan said hoping to hell that was all it was. The reason that vampires existed today was because of witch's powers could a witch staking Damon do some kind of damage to his system. Stefan sincerely hoped not.

"Why isn't she waking up," Elena asked pointing to Bethany. "Is she even still alive?"

"I don't honestly fucking care about her right now," Ric said he had tears running down his face.

"Vampires have healing abilities so as a half vampire I am pretty sure she has that ability if she is only half vampire," Stefan said.

"But full vampires heal quickly…" Elena began then stopped at the look on Ric's face. "You know what never mind."

Elena got up to comfort her stepfather rubbing his back, "hey I am sure he's going to be fine."

A few more painful minutes went by with no one knowing the correct words to say to make this whole fucked up situation better.

"Maybe we should get together a search party to start looking for Caroline," suggested Bonnie after the silence went on longer than she liked.

"Yeah that sounds good to me," said Stefan getting up from the chair he was sitting in. "We are going to have to call in Jeremy, Tyler and Matt to help us with this though."

"Two of whom don't know my condition guys and let's keep it that way okay," Ric said.

"We will," Elena promised him.

They started to make the phone calls when, Alaric suddenly gasped in surprise. When Bonnie, Stefan and Elena turned around they saw Damon sitting upright.

"Well it's about time," Stefan joked in light of the fact that this was no joking matter trying to lighten the situation at hand.

"Where is she?" Damon growled. "I am going to kill her myself."

Stefan pointed to the chair with Bethany sitting on it.

"Don't kill her yet," Elena said. "We need to get information out of her on the whereabouts of Caroline."

Damon who was stalking towards the young woman suddenly stopped, "what do you mean the whereabouts isn't she at home right now."

"No Damon," said Stefan. "It would seem that she was kidnapped by Bethany here and her partner but we have no idea who he is."

"And Sheriff Forbes wants her daughter back," Bonnie said. "And the only way we are going to get any information on Caroline's location is to ask her." Bonnie said pointing a finger behind her to the woman tied to the chair.

"Which you won't be getting," said Bethany.

**Author's note 2:** Okay what I said before about next chapter being the contest winners chapter might not be going that way. Because now they have to find Caroline but I will try my best to work it in if I can. If not it will be chapter twelve for sure.

And I am still waiting for the other two who participated in the contest to give me an answer of what they would like to see or name the twins your choice.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Getting Answers

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry about this chapter taking so long to come out. I have been really busy with my college classes. The school I go to is totally different from regular colleges, therefore we don't have semesters. But we do have quarters which are slightly different from what other colleges offer. And I am coming down to crunch time, papers are due and I am coming onto time to start studying for my exams. So I might not be updating as much as I used to, I am very sorry for this. But I am going to try to update once a week now until classes are over in July. Please just stick with me, and I am sorry that I have to cut down on the story but there is nothing I can do until July. Great news is that is only three weeks away than I am on summer break Yeah.

**Author's Note 2: **There is a part in this where Elena was asking about why doesn't Bonnie do a locators spell on Caroline, and I explained that she is dead therefore it wouldn't work. But if you watch the TV show you never see Bonnie doing any kind of locators spell for any vampire so I just made up a reason. And if I am wrong well and she can find vampires, well this is an Alternate Universe after all.

_Chapter Twelve will be the funeral and the contest winner will finally get to see the scene play out that they won._

_Sorry guys this chapter is rooted in tragedy and major character death. I have nothing against said character but it was coming. Sorry!_

**Chapter Eleven**: Getting Answers (The Hard Way)

The group was at a loss they didn't know what else to do they had been questioning Bethany for hours on end with no end in sight. And she still wouldn't give up the location to Caroline Forbes whereabouts.

They gave her vervain which she just laughed at, (this had everybody confused. Since when was a vampire immune to vervain never as far as anyone could tell). Maybe she would drink it everyday and built up immunity and to it?

What really had everyone floored was the fact that she had called Damon her father.

-VD-

"So what are we going to do about Bethany?" asked Elena.

"I don't know," said Stefan.

"Well we have Damon and Bonnie out looking for Caroline now," said Alaric. "Maybe we'll talk about it as soon as he gets home from finding Caroline. I mean look at her there is no denying that, that is actually his daughter she has blue and the same stubborn streak. She even does the whole eye thing that he does…"

Stefan sighed and turned to look over at his niece and thought, 'yep there is no denying the resemblance there. I wonder what had happened in her lifetime to make her the way she is now maybe she just had a hard life but there was just no excuse for it now.'

"I don't understand why we can't do a locaters spell with Caroline in the first place," Elena said in annoyance.

"She can't track somebody who is technically dead," said Stefan.

"Oh," Elena said cause that was the only thing she could technically think of at the moment. "That sucks," she finally added after a moment.

Alaric suddenly got an idea, "why can't Bonnie do a spell on the woman downstairs and get answers that way?"

"She might be able to," said Stefan. "I don't honestly know but if we can't find her the conventional way we may have to force her hand."

"What I am trying to figure out right now is if she is who she says she is," Alaric said.

"You mean that is she really Damon's daughter?" asked Elena.

"Yeah I do," Alaric said.

"If she is that means that she is half human and half vampire," said Stefan with a smirk on his face. "This means that she is alive…"

"Which means that Bonnie can do a spell on her to find out her location," finished Ric.

"That is awesome," said Elena. "Maybe we should call Damon and Bonnie back and do the spell. That way next time they go out they will know which way to go in order to find Caroline."

"But what about the man Bethany was with?" asked Ric. "Sheriff Forbes says there were two of them, and only one showed up here."

"He's out there and could be anywhere either in town or watching over Caroline," said Stefan. "Or he could be watching the house right now waiting for the right moment to strike."

That did it Stefan was on high alert after that comment. And he moved to the windows and checked outside in the growing darkness for any sign of movement.

-VD-

Sheriff Forbes was waiting for Damon and Bonnie in the grill to hear the progress on finding Caroline. Which Damon and Bonnie had no new news on but they had a lead for the sheriff though.

"What did you find?" Liz asked as Damon and Bonnie approached her.

"We have asked around all the hotels in town, and no one has seen anyone suspicious coming in and out of the hotels," Damon said.

Liz let out a sigh of frustration at the news. "So that means that they probably took her outside of town then."

"But," said Bonnie intervening at the sheriff's look. "We have found one of her kidnappers and she is now at the house trapped."

"Good than maybe I should go and talk to her," said Liz.

"There's just one problem with that," Damon said.

"Why's that," Liz asked exasperated.

"She's not talking to anyone," said Bonnie.

"Great," said Liz with real anger in her voice and throwing of her hands. "Just great what are you going to do about her now."

"Well we also figured out that she was the vampire that was attacking the people around town," said Damon. "We were going to stake her and be done but then you called with news about Caroline but found that probably wouldn't benefit us to do at the moment."

Bonnie gave Damon a stern look at that, "yeah things are a little more complicated than that, sheriff Forbes."

"What do you mean by that," Liz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we talk to you outside please Liz," Damon said. "Bonnie was right this situation has gotten a lot more complicated around here."

They walked outside of the Grill to talk, only to find that there was no privacy anywhere in the parking lot.

"Damn," Damon muttered under his breath. He turned to the sheriff, "do you want to take a drive?"

Liz was starting to get a little nervous now this must be serious if what was needed to be said was in private with no extra ears to hear. She pointed to her car and told them to get in.

-VD-

Bethany glared at the people who were running around the house, 'I sincerely hope they don't think that they are going to be getting any answers out of me.'

But then she realized that they weren't coming to her to ask her where the vampire Caroline was. 'I wonder how they would feel if they knew she was the one that gave their location away,' she thought to herself. 'I wonder how much they would be willing to find her than.'

She glared at the people around her they seemed to be in a panic, and she couldn't figure out why they would be panicking.

Finally the one named Stefan walked over to her she just put a smile on face, and raised her eyebrow in anticipation of the next question he was going to ask.

"Where is your accomplice?" Stefan asked her.

"Like I will tell you," Bethany said with an evil smirk on her face. "And my suggestion don't try to compel me again it won't work."

Stefan walked away from her in frustration, 'what is up with this girl?'

-VD-

"Alright we're alone now what's going on?" Sheriff Forbes asked as she drove away from the Grill.

Damon sighed before starting his story, "we really wanted to keep this as quiet as possible Liz. But now it seems that the whole town is about to get affected with this secret, and it will eventually come to light."

Liz was now completely lost, "I'm sorry Damon. But I'm not following you."

"Alaric is pregnant Liz," Damon said.

The car suddenly swerved off the road as what Damon said registered in her mind. She stopped the car and pulled off to the side of the road before she managed to kill someone.

The look on Liz's face was a cross between shock and disbelief. And if she was a cartoon character on t.v. her jaw probably would have hit the floor.

"I'm sorry Damon but I don't think that I heard you correctly did you just say…"

"Yes I did Liz," Damon said.

"But, but…" Liz couldn't even find words she was so shocked.

"I know, believe me I know Liz," Damon said rubbing her shoulders. "I had almost but not quite the same reaction as you did."

"I thought vampires were sterile," she finally managed to speak out.

"Apparently not," Bonnie finally said in the back seat of the car. "Hell I don't think that any vampire ever knew that they could get humans pregnant."

"Are you sure that this is your baby?" Liz asked not very tactfully at all.

It was all Damon could do not to growl at the sheriff, "yes I am sure the baby is mine. And actually its babies we're having twins."

"I am sorry Damon but ya'll just drop this huge bomb on me," said Liz. "And you don't expect me to be a little shocked."

Bonnie tried to rectify the situation real quick, "listen it was a big shock to everybody not just you."

"But…" Liz continued but was interrupted.

"I acted the same way when I first found out myself," Damon said. "I actually walked out on Alaric angry and thinking that he had cheated on me when he didn't. But then when I found out that this could be possible I had to try to make it right."

Liz shoulders dropped in defeat she knew that there was no winning this argument so she went back to the task at hand. "What does this have to do with Caroline?"

"Because we believe that there are more hybrids running around Mystic Falls," Bonnie said. "And we don't mean hybrid like Klaus either. These hybrids are half human and half vampire, and they seem to have no weaknesses not even sunlight. Vervain doesn't do anything to them either as far as we can tell."

Caroline and Damon let that stew in Liz's head for a while.

Finally after a few minutes Liz says, "My daughter has been taken by hybrids with no weaknesses."

Damon and Bonnie just nodded their heads to confirm this.

"Oh, but it gets so much worse than that," Damon said.

Liz couldn't do anything but fold her arms in annoyance at what was just said. She finally asked when it seems that Damon and Bonnie wasn't going to elaborate, "How can this get any worse than what it is now?"

"It would seem that this vampire is my daughter and was connected to a very powerful ex-girlfriend of mine."

"What do you mean by powerful?"

"Her mother was a witch," Damon said.

Liz's eyes went impossibly wide with that statement, "A WHAT!"

"Yeah it would seem so," Damon said I a small voice. "She has my eyes, her mother's skin tone just slightly lighter."

"She and another hybrid are running around the town of Mystic falls, and this time with magical powers," Liz said pinching her nose and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yes," said Bonnie and Damon together.

"And now there are two more babies hybrids on the way," Liz added in frustration of what she was hearing.

"Yes," Bonnie and Damon said together again.

"I don't know what to say I really don't," Liz said. "I am starting to get a headache here."

"We know that this is a lot to take in," started Damon but was interrupted.

"You think," Liz said with venom dripping from her voice.

"But we are asking you to keep this as quiet as possible please," Damon finished as though he was never interrupted.

Liz got a look on her face like 'yeah right, I am going to keep this quiet.'

"If you mention this to the council you do realize that you are not just putting Alaric and the vampires at risk but your own daughter too."

That got through to Liz, "okay I promise unless this will endanger the town of Mystic Falls. In which I have the duty to this town to let them know there is danger abroad."

"That is about the best that we can ask for right now," Damon said. "Thanks sheriff, I really appreciate this."

"Now let's get back to the task of finding my daughter please," said Liz.

-VD-

Damon, Bonnie and Liz were on their way to the Salvatore boarding house when Damon's cell phone rang.

"What's up?" Damon said into his phone.

"Elena came up with an idea as to how to find Caroline, and maybe Bethany's accomplice," Stefan said.

"Oh yeah," Damon said with interest. "And what's that may I ask."

"You know how Bonnie can do locators spell for any living person on this planet, but nothing dead," Stefan said.

"Yeah what about it," Damon asked.

"She thinks that maybe Bonnie can do a spell that will help in finding both Caroline and this mysterious vampire," said Stefan.

"But what about the whole vampire side of…" started Damon.

"Elena thinks that because of the fact that Bethany is actually alive that this might actually work."

"Oh okay let me ask Bonnie real quick," Damon said turning around in his seat. "You up to a little spell Bonnie?"

"Yeah what is it?" asked Bonnie sounding interested.

"Give her the phone so that I can explain it to her," Stefan said having heard Bonnie answer.

Damon gave Bonnie the phone and listened in while Stefan gave her the information he had just told to Damon.

Bonnie face lit up and she said, "Why didn't I think of that in the first place. I mean Bethany is half human after all meaning that could have worked."

Bonnie slapped her head in annoyance before handing the phone back to Damon shaking her head.

Liz was throwing them both look that said somebody better explain what is going on and fast to me while keeping the car in motion.

Damon held up one finger to her as he took the phone and said into it. "We are on our way back now and we should be there in about five minute's tops," Damon said before hanging up the phone.

Damon explained to Liz as she continued driving to the boarding house.

-VD-

"Get your filthy hands off of me," Bethany shrieked when Bonnie grabbed her arm. "I don't want your kind touching me."

"Insulting people is not getting you anywhere Bethany," said Damon standing over his would be daughter.

"What do you mean by your kind?" Bonnie asked.

"You vampire loving witches are traitors to our kind," Bethany said.

"Speak for yourself," Bonnie said. "You are half vampire after all."

"I don't acknowledge that side of myself it's an abomination," she shouted.

This whole situation would have been hilarious had the actual situation not been so serious.

Bonnie couldn't help but crack a smile as she grabbed onto Bethany's arm again this time more strongly and with more determination.

Bethany shrieked and tried to throw Bonnie off of herself even though she was currently tied to the chair, the woman proved to be hard to hang onto.

Bonnie tightened her grip even more so, and went deep inside of Bethany's mind, and finally images started running through her mind. All the while she was muttering spells under her breath trying to keep her mind on the task at hand.

Bethany all the while was determined to keep Bonnie out of her mind, and was making going through her mind all the more harder.

Bonnie finally had to tell the others, "I can't get a mind lock on her."

"Why not," asked Liz.

"Because she is fighting against me with everything she has in her."

Bethany smiled in triumph at Bonnie with an 'I win' look on her face.

That was quickly wiped off of her face when Damon spoke up, "would the link work better if we knocked her out."

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "That would significantly strengthen the link all right."

In a move to fast for Bonnie's eyes to follow Damon was across the room and threw a punch with all his strength against Bethany's head.

Bethany's head whipped around before dropping to her chest she was officially knocked out.

All Bonnie could do was stare at Bethany in shock and horror of what she had just witnessed.

"Now would be a good time to get the answers that you need Bonnie," Damon said pointing to Bethany.

Finally Bonnie got back on track and grabbed Bethany's head and concentrated on getting the answers she needs.

Bonnie saw the images that going through the other woman's head, at first getting small pictures but the more she concentrated harder.

The images got stronger and stronger until she actually saw Bethany and the mysterious man running away from a motel laughing.

'What is the name of the hotel?' Bonnie muttered to herself. 'Come on.' She said pushing deeper into Bethany's mind.

'I need to go back further, when did you get here why are you here in the first place?' That is when she found a conversation between Bethany and the mysterious man.

"_Jared, there is too many vampires in this town. I think that we should call in more of us to defeat this problem."_

'Jared,' Bonnie thought so that is what his name is okay.

"_No not yet," Jared said. "We came to this town to observe and not to hunt vampires at least not yet."_

"_Okay, but what happens if the vampires find us first?" Bethany said with a raised eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest._

"_But," Jared said before being interrupted._

"_No," Bethany said. "I said no. We will do just fine on our own."_

"_Remember if I am not back by nightfall…" Bethany said._

"_I know, I know," said Jared. "I am to kill the girl. But I say we should kill her now instead of later we will be doing that town a favor by having one less vampire there."_

"_No not yet," Bethany said giving Jared a hard look._

_Jared let out a sigh of agitation before finally nodding his head and saying, "alright I promise."_

Bonnie stopped listening in on the conversation and got back to the task at hand. 'Where are you'll located?'

Finally she got what she was looking for out of Bethany's mind and she and left her mind.

-VD-

"Caroline is in the Motel Six a few miles outside of Mystic Falls," Bonnie told the group around her.

"Thank you Bonnie," Liz said as she walked out the door.

Damon and Elena followed after the sheriff in a rescue mission for Caroline leaving Bonnie and Alaric and Stefan behind at the house.

A few minutes after they left for Caroline Bonnie turned to who was left and explained what she saw in Bethany's head.

"I think this situation is going to get a lot worse before it gets better," Bonnie admitted to the men before her.

"What do you mean by that," Alaric asked her.

"I found out the name of the male that is with Bethany," Bonnie said. "It's Jared! And I heard an entire conversation between the both of them while I was searching for Caroline."

Both Stefan and Alaric looked intrigued by this so Bonnie continued, "he is also a hybrid. And apparently there are more hybrids out there than previously thought."

"What did you get from her head?" Alaric asked.

"I think that there maybe an entire army of hybrids may be coming down on us soon," Bonnie said.

Both Stefan and Alaric gave Bonnie incredulous stares at her revelation.

-VD-

It was right about that time that Damon and Liz and Elena realized that Bonnie never gave them a room number that Caroline was in.

"Well we can always go to the front office," said Liz taking out her badge and showing them.

"Well go ahead than it would be faster and better than us busting down every door to find Caroline," said Elena.

Damon looked like he would rather go busting down the door than go to the office, but he let the sheriff do her job.

Bonnie got them her after all right? And with Bethany tied down she couldn't warn her mate or whoever he was to her.

But it still seemed too easy to Damon.

"Where is the man at?" Elena voiced what Damon was thinking. "You don't think he left Caroline her alone do you?"

"I don't know," Damon said. He opened the trunk of Liz's car and seeing a stash of weapons meant to kill vampires he handed a stake to Elena just in case and grabbed one for himself.

Liz came back out and said to them room twelve before heading in the same direction. She didn't wait for Damon or Elena just went directly to the door and tried to kick it down but it didn't budge.

Damon ran to Liz just in case the guy came out swinging but realized soon after he just left Elena alone. 'Why did we bring her to begin with?'

Damon the kicked the door of the room open to fine Caroline tied to a chair with her back facing them.

They couldn't hear Caroline whimpering or moaning or anything which scared the sheriff more than anything. "Please, please, please be alive," Liz said muttering under her breath.

Liz walked around the chair that held her daughter in it just to notice that she was unconscious, with a needle on the floor next to her. 'That needle was probably filled with vervain,' she thought to herself. 'Oh god they tortured my baby.'

"Get her out of here Damon," Liz said. "I will cover you."

Damon snapped the chords that was holding Caroline, and picked her up in her arms.

"You got her," Liz asked him. Damon nodded his head and Liz continued, "Then get out of here."

"I will be back for you in a second I promise," he said before racing out the door.

He passed Elena on the way and told her to follow him. "I need you to watch her while I get her mother."

Elena nodded her head in understanding, and put a tighter hold on her stake while waiting for them to get back.

Damon put Caroline in the backseat of the car, before turning around and heading back to the room to get Liz.

He was almost to the room when he heard gunfire in rapid session.

"Shit," he yelled and doubled his speed. He reached the room just as Liz collapsed to the ground. He managed to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground.

He could smell the gun smoke that was fired in the room see a dead man lying on the floor of the hotel room. And then finally he looked down to see blood soaking through the sheriff's shirt.

"No," Damon sputtered out as he realized just where she was shot.

He bit into his arm, and held it out to Liz who just shook her head. "Please if you don't you will die," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I, I, ca- can' come ba back as a vam vamprire," she finally managed to splutter out through the blood that was choking her.

As much as he wanted to force her to drink his blood he respected her last wish and let her die in peace.

The sheriff died in his arms just a few minutes later but not before getting out one more sentence. "Can you tell my daughter that I love her, and I am sorry I had to go please?"

Damon just nodded his head, "I promise."

And then her eyes became fixed as they glossed over, all signs of life now gone.

A few minutes later he heard sirens coming his way they were too late to save his best friend though.

He closed her eyes and held her against his chest as he wept.

End of Chapter Eleven: Next chapter determines the fate of Bethany, so stay tuned for that one.

**Authors Note 3: **Sorry about the cliffhanger but I swear chapter twelve will be up a lot faster than this. I just realized it has been two weeks since I last updated my life has been that crazy. Again I am so sorry.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Please Forgive Me!

_Please read author's note important information is revealed._

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the short funeral scene for the sheriff I just really wanted to get into the scene that the contest winner wanted. So Chris this chapter is for you I hope you love it.

**Author's Note 2**: I have finished plotting the story for the rest of Part One of the Sacrifice, (this story will come in 2 parts and the first part is coming in at 25 chapters). I hate to say it but some of you guys might not be too happy with the ending of the story. And I hate to say it, but it might just be a cliffhanger. I am hoping to get part one done by August First so the chapters will be coming rapid fire again hopefully soon, I know ya'll be real excited about that. Part Two will be the children growing up so I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as I did plotting and writing this.

Sorry to say that I will not be planning part two until part one is finished just to let you know sorry for the inconvience.

p.s. if you want there to be a part three that will probably not happen sorry! I knew from the beginning that this will be a two part story and not a trilogy. But if you want a third part you are probably going to be doing it yourselves. Just let me know so that I can see what you have done with the story please!

Michelle

**Chapter Twelve: **"Please Forgive Me!"

Flashback…

_Three hours after Liz dies in the fatal shooting Damon and Elena was finally clear to go home with Caroline who had finally woken up. To say that she was angry about the death of her mother was an understatement._

_Damon was standing over his daughter's form in the chair looking down at her with absolute disgust in his eyes._

'_How can she even sleep?' Damon thought to himself. 'Isn't she worried about us getting revenge or something on her?'_

_And with how much he wanted to kill her right now after everything that had just happened with Liz he found that he just couldn't do it. _

'_Ah since when have I gone so soft,' Damon thought angrily to himself. The only other option was to turn Bethany over to the police, or Caroline who wanted to rip her apart._

_The police probably wouldn't be able to deal with a half vampire so that option was out period. But Caroline might just work though._

'_But this is it,' Damon thought to himself. 'It's do or die right now,' and he knew there was nothing else he could do he needed to let her go. 'I completely left her alone for her whole life, and then when I finally meet her I have to kill her.'_

"_No," he shouted out loud which startled Bethany awake. And she looked up at him expectantly not saying anything wisely._

_Damon bent down so that he was right in front of her face, "now you listen to me and listen good you hear me."_

_Bethany nodded her head real fear showing on her face. She had heard about the sheriff's death, and was now afraid for her own life. No human was supposed to get hurt let alone killed it was only supposed to be the vampires in town. She knew that her father and the sheriff were good friends, and there was no telling what he would do to her now._

"_I am going to let you go," he said and Bethany's eyes widened at the prospect of this. "But in exchange for the fact that you never show your face in this town again is that understood."_

_Bethany nodded her head in understanding, and Damon released her bonds and let her go. She zoomed out of the Salvatore boarding house and never looked back._

End of Flashback…

_One Week Later…_

It seemed the entire town of Mystic Falls had shown up for the funeral of Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. It was so crowded in the room that the funeral director had to bring in more and more chairs as guest arrived.

Caroline had been inconsolable ever since she had found out about the death of her mother. And no matter how many times someone told her it wasn't her fault she wouldn't believe them.

The casket and the flower arrangements were beautiful, and they had done a nice job on making the sheriff look beautiful.

Damon sat around looking at the faces of people in the parlor a lot of them were crying some were even holding on to each other in a comforting motion. Damon looked up at over at the whole gang who took up one entire row in the parlor they had tear stained faces. The only one who was not in this row was Caroline who was sitting up front with her family.

-VD-

Damon watched as they lowered his best friend into the earth. He couldn't help but to remember that this was supposed to be the cycle of life. You live, you die and then you go back to the source that created you right.

Instead he was damned to walk the earth for all eternity, forever thirsty and forever feeding on the blood of innocents. He never wanted to turn into a vampire in the first place. And if it wasn't for the fact that Stefan didn't want to be alone for all eternity he would have just faded away all those years ago.

Now Liz was gone and it made him think about the humans and their seemingly very short lives, and remember this could be him one day standing over the grave of Alaric Saltzman.

Mortality sucks, and if Damon had any say any it Ric wasn't going to die. He just hoped that Alaric felt the same way about him, and would be willing to spend eternity with him.

He had many lovers over the more than one and forty six years that he has been walking the earth. None of them meant as much to him as Katherine did, but as it turned out that she didn't love him the same way he loved her. And boy did that hurt when he found out.

Then there had been Elena, and while she technically wasn't his lover he had cared deeply for her. And he foolishly thought that he could try to win her heart from Stefan, but she never wanted him not in that way at least.

Then there was Bree and the daughter he had never known about had she told him twenty one years ago about Bethany he would have stood up and become a father than.

'No I wouldn't have,' Damon thought to himself. 'I probably would have done the same thing I would have done t o Bree that I did to Alaric. I would have deny the child was mine and walk out of their lives but now I know better.'

He wondered just how many people there were in the world just like Bethany and Jared. They couldn't possibly be the only two out there. And on top of that there were two more coming into this world.

'No,' Damon thought harshly to himself. 'Not if I have anything to say about it. These babies will grow up loved, and will not join some we hate all vampires group.'

Then there was Alaric himself Damon had killed his wife, and done a lot of horrible things to him along the way. And said a lot of horrible things to the man as well so much so, that Damon was amazed that Alaric forgave him.

Hell Alaric had saved Damon's life more times than he could remember. And how did Damon repay him for this? By killing the man not once but twice in the course of them knowing each other.

'How can he forgive me for something like that?' Damon thought to himself. 'If it were me I probably would even forgive me myself.'

Damon knew one thing for sure though, and that was he needed to talk to Alaric and be open with him about his feelings towards him.

He heard the small muffled sound as the coffin finally hit the ground, and realized the finality of the whole situation. He could have saved Liz if he really wanted to, could have forced her to drink his blood. But he just could stand the fact that she would have hated him forever for not letting her go in peace.

'Dust to dust, ashes to ashes,' Damon thought to himself.

-VD-

_After the Funeral… _

Everyone went back to the boarding house, (everyone minus Caroline that is). She went home to pack up her mother's stuff, or so she says.

The whole gang knew the real reason she didn't come to the boarding house was that she was mad at Damon right now for letting Bethany go.

Caroline wanted her properly punished, but Damon wouldn't have it. And since that moment that Bethany skipped town Caroline barely said one word to anybody.

Damon went up to his room trudging up the stair numbly while the others just stared after him not know what else to say.

"I'll go talk to him," Ric said heading that way before anyone else could.

-VD-

When Alaric got upstairs he found Damon in his room lying face down on the bed, and what surprised him the most was the sobs coming from the man on the bed.

Alaric lay on the bed next to him, and put an arm around the other man shoulders in a show of comfort. And to his surprise Damon rolled out from under his touch, which shocked him more than he could say.

"Hey what's wrong Damon?" Alaric asked him.

Damon didn't say anything for a long moment and then, "I wish I could just go back an emotionless creature. I forgot how much it hurts to have feelings for anyone."

"Whoa where did that come from?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Between you, my daughter and Liz it has just been one crazy roller coaster ride these past few weeks. And I don't know what to do…" Damon let the sentence trail off.

That hit Alaric right in the gut though and he said in a gruffer tone then he meant to, "what do you mean by that Damon?"

"Between your pregnancy, and the fact that I found out about a daughter that I never knew I had and the death of Liz it been crazy." Damon said.

Alaric just shook his head and started to get up Damon was more upset then he thought and he should let him wallow in his misery.

But Damon realizing that Ric was leaving jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm. "Hey, please don't go I am sorry for what I said."

Alaric looked at him with pain filled eyes but at least he followed him back to the bed.

"It's just I don't know what else to do and I feel it was all my fault for everything that has happened."

"Hey you can't blame yourself, you did everything that you could do in that situation."

"Yeah, but I feel that I should have sensed that there was another person in the room," Damon said. "How come I didn't see that? Why didn't I have her follow me out the door? Me and Caroline can heal from getting shot but Liz…"

Alaric didn't know what to say but tried again with, "you can't blame yourself for that. You did all that you could."

Damon just shook his head at that, "it just made me realize all the more about mortality. I mean in the bible itself it says that it is appointed unto men to die once which makes me a freak of nature."

Ric couldn't argue with that and nothing came to his mind to answer that either.

Damon looked Ric in the eyes at this, "you are going to die yourself one day and I don't know how I am going to live with that."

"Well you will have our kids to keep you company," Alaric said.

Damon knew that Ric never wanted to become a vampire, and he just wanted to live a normal human life and die of a ripe old age. He and Damon had discussed this on more than one occasion, and Damon finally decided that it would probably be in his best interest to let Ric have the final say. It was his life after all and Damon didn't want to force anyone to do something against their beliefs especially after he was forced to become a vampire himself.

"Yeah, but they are half human themselves how do I know that I won't lose them eventually to?" Damon asked Ric.

Ric sighed in irritation at that, "I am not going to change my mind about that one Damon."

Damon sighed, "you don't know how much I love you and gonna miss you once you are gone for good."

Alaric was about to say something to that but stopped when and let the sentence go through his mind again. A stunning revelation went through his mind, 'wait did he just say that he loves me?'

"And what about our children," Damon continued. "They will have one parent for all eternity, and the other will be dead."

'Damon knows just how to kill the moment doesn't he,' Ric thought bitterly to himself.

"Could you really leave us alone for all eternity?" Damon asked looking Ric in the eye at this.

"No," Ric said. "I don't think I can."

Damon and Ric sat in silence for a few minutes before Ric asked.

"Could you repeat that sentence again?"

"Which one," Damon asked him.

"The one where you told me that you loved me," Ric said. "I never heard you say it before now."

Damon smiled a genuine smile at that one, "well I do love you Ric. And I am so sorry that I have never said it to you before now. Please forgive me for that one beforehand."

Ric just smiled back at Damon before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Of course I forgive you, and I love you to. Just give me a while with the whole vampire thing ok."

Damon smiled back an actual smile since before the death of his friend. "Ok but don't take too long with that okay," he said playfully.

Ric just shook his head at that, "I promise. But first let's get these kids out of me before going into any of that."

"Sounds fine to me," Damon said.

A frown darkened Damon's face, and Ric just had to ask, "now what's wrong?"

"I just realized that I need more forgiveness than not saying I love you?"

Now Ric was frowning, "more forgiveness? Damon what are you talking about?"

"I mean for everything that I have ever done to you," Damon said.

"Oh," Ric said he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I have done so much to harm you both mentally and physically over the time that we have known each other and I wanted to apologize for it."

"Well you should know that I have forgiven you for that, a long time ago…"

Damon scoffed at that, "I wouldn't forgive myself for half of the stuff that I done to you. I don't see how you can for it."

"Because life is too short for people to hold grudges against each other," Alaric said.

"Tell that to Caroline," Damon said. "I don't think she will ever forgive me for letting Bethany go."

"Give her some time," Ric said. "She just lost her mother after all."

"True," Damon said. He hated to lose another friend so soon after losing the first, but there was nothing he could do about that now. "But what about…"

"Look I wouldn't be going out with you now if I was bitter about everything that has happened before now would I?" Alaric asked.

"I suppose not," Damon said.

"Nor would I be carrying your kids," Alaric said.

"I know but I killed you twice already," Damon said.

"I forgave you for that Damon," Alaric said firmly.

"But I also killed and turned your wife into a vampire," Damon said.

"I don't blame you for that," Alaric said. "She was the one that wanted it in the first place. And I guarantee that if she hadn't found you first it would have been another vampire entirely. And believe me when I say that I am glad it was you."

"How can you be glad about that?"

"Can you imagine me in this situation with another vampire?"

"No," Damon said then thoughtfully added, "I guess not. They probably wouldn't have stuck around as long as I have."

"So don't beat yourself up over it," Ric said.

Damon sighed Ric was right life was too beat yourself up over things that happened in the past and cannot be changed. But he could do better for the future and try to do better for both Alaric and for his children.

"Let's not forget about the incident when you first told me that you were pregnant."

Ric let out a sigh of frustration, Damon was going to keep beating up on himself unless he somehow stopped him.

"How about this if you really feel sorry about what you have done to me, how about we just start over from the beginning ignoring the past. And let's start a new future where our pasts won't matter anymore. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah that sounds terrific than you Ric, you don't know how much this means to me," Damon said smiling at Alaric.

"You're very welcome," Ric said smiling back at him.

**Author's Note 3:** I finally listened to music that goes along with the chapter that I was writing. I listened to Natasha Bedingfield's – **Unwritten** for the second half of the chapter. And I listened to Kelly Clarkson's – **Because of You** for the first half of the chapter.

p.s. You have not seen the last of Bethany! Just to let you guys know.

Please read and review would very much appreciate it. Thanks to all those who have reviewed previously I really appreciate what you have to say.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Secret Planning

**Author's Note: **I know that this couple officially break up in season three. But I actually liked the idea of this couple and I was kind of mad when they went their separate ways. If you don't know which couple I am talking about its Bonnie/Jeremy. And although I wasn't a huge fan of them getting together in the first place in season two this couple did eventually grow on me. So in this story they managed to work out their differences and get back together.

**Author's Note 2: **There is a scene in this chapter where Damon and Alaric make fun of Twilight. And it may come off as I hate Twilight, but I don't I am actually a huge fan of it. But way back in the beginning of Vampire Diaries they made fun of Twilight and I figured I should stay consistent with the show at least.

_So if you like Twilight please don't be offended, besides can you even picture Damon or Alaric being huge fans of it?_ Just saying!

**Chapter Thirteen**: Secret Planning

Damon could hardly believe that it had only been a month ago that he and Alaric were sitting in the lobby area of a doctor's office for the first time. But here they were for Alaric's second doctor appointment, and by Damon's estimate Alaric was now two and a half months along.

He couldn't hardly believe what all had went down in just one month's time, and just thought about everything that went down over the course of the time.

He found out that he was going to be a father. 'Okay that was a little over a month ago,' he thought to himself.

He found out about a daughter he never even knew about.

Caroline's kidnapping.

One of his best friend's death and then their funeral.

That seemed way longer than a month, and it was still to believe even after they elected a new sheriff to replace Liz.

Damon was so deep in thought that he barely registered the fact that Alaric's name was called back. That was until he grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him out of the chair.

-VD-

_Meanwhile at the Boarding house…._

"We need to find a way to cheer up Damon and Alaric," Bonnie said playing with Jeremy's hair. "I hate seeing Damon so depressed over the loss of his friend. And I hate to say it I miss the free spirited Damon we used to know rather than this sad and gloomy one."

"How?" questioned Stefan.

"He seems to cheer up around Alaric though," Jeremy said. "So that's a start.

"True that," Elena said.

"Maybe we should throw them some kind of party to take their minds off of what has been going on for the last month," Jeremy said.

That got a glare at him from everyone in the room.

"No, not that kind of party," Jeremy hurried on. "I mean like a private party with a few close and trusted friends."

"Oh," said Bonnie brightly. "I get it. How about we throw them a baby shower."

"If that doesn't cheer them up I don't know what will," Elena said with a smirk on her face.

They all knew that look and knew enough the Elena had some kind of plan up her sleeve for the baby show that they were planning.

-VD-

Once back in the room the nurse got Alaric vital signs and weight and then was told to put on the hospital gown.

Now they were sitting in the room waiting for Dr. Grey to show up and do her examination of Alaric.

"I can't wait to see how much they have grown over the past month," Alaric said over the blue. "It would be the best news that we have had all month long."

Damon just smiled at Ric, "yeah it would."

"Yeah, anything to keep our minds off of what's been going on lately right," said Alaric.

Damon thought about it, "How about we just go somewhere after this."

"Like where?" Alaric said.

"Like on a date dinner and a movie," Damon said. "We haven't been on one of those in a long time and I would love to go on one."

"Yeah sure why not," Ric said. "Ain't got anything else better to do today anyway."

"Alright," Damon said with a genuine smile on his face.

Alaric had been noticing that Damon had been smiling more and more lately especially in his presence. Ever since Damon had expressed his true feeling for Ric, Damon seemed to be doing a lot better.

Dr. Grey entered into the room a few minutes later.

"Everything looks good so far," she said pleasantly. "Just one thing that concerns me and that's all."

"Oh and what's that?" Damon asked curiously.

"You seemed to be slightly underweight for what I would prefer with someone carrying twins," Dr. Grey said.

"Oh," Alaric and Damon said together. They had both started getting nervous at first at the doctors words but they almost let out a sigh of relief at her words.

Dr. Grey then gave them some more instruction before pulling out the ultrasound machine.

"Ya'll ready to see the babies," she asked.

They just smiled and waited while she turned on the machine and set it up. She turned and squirted the gel on and put the wand over his stomach.

Damon and Alaric couldn't help but smile as their children showed up on the screen. Dr. Grey turned on the sound so they could hear the heartbeats of their children.

Dr. Grey then printed off a couple more pictures and handed them to the fathers, who smiled and put the pictures into their pockets.

She then gave Alaric a towel to wipe himself with and a prescription for another month worth of pre-natal vitamins to take in which Alaric groaned at.

They left the doctor's office not long after.

Damon dropped Alaric off at the boarding house promising he would be back in a bit. He had something he had to do before they could go on their date tonight.

-VD-

Damon knocked on Caroline's door, and after a few minutes she finally answered the door only to slam the door on seeing who was on the other side of the door.

"No look Caroline I came to apologize please," Damon said.

"I don't want to hear it Damon," she said. "Please go away."

"Look…" started Damon.

Caroline opened the door with enough force to nearly yank it off its hinges, "you turned loose my mother's murderer I don't want to hear it."

"Actually technically Bethany didn't murder your mother it was…"

He stopped when Caroline gave him a hard look, "I don't care that she didn't pull the trigger. But she did have a part in the murder by teaming up with the guy in the first place. You cannot deny that."

Damon opened and closed his mouth a few times not knowing what to say. She was right and he couldn't deny it.

"See," said Caroline. "You can't even make an excuse for her."

"She's my daughter Caroline," Damon said. "And I haven't been the best of fathers to her, and I didn't know what else to do at the time."

"You could have handed her to the law to be punished for one."

"Oh and how would the police handle a half vampire half human woman who is descended from a witch bloodline huh?" Damon knew the words were to sharp the moment he saw Caroline's mouth thin out.

"Then you should have turned her over to me and let me torture her the way she did me," Caroline said. "Or better yet you should have killed her yourself. If my mother was as good a friend as you said she was then you should have sought revenge for her mother."

Damon found that he couldn't say anything as Caroline slammed the door in his face. The force of the slam caused the door to rattle on its hinges.

-VD-

_Meanwhile at the boarding house…_

After Damon dropped Alaric ran up stairs to his and Damon's room to get dressed for their date tonight.

He passed Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Stefan on the way upstairs, and stopped to show them his new pictures. And they couldn't stop smiling once they saw them.

Once he was upstairs he started looking for wear he hadn't been on a date in months and actually missed it.

He grabbed the photo album he had bought and put his newest pictures in the album.

After finding a nice suit to wear he hoped in the shower.

-VD-

An hour later both Damon and Alaric were dressed and heading towards the restaurant.

They didn't really say anything to each other, but Damon's mind wondered to the night a week ago. He wondered if now would be a good time to ask or should he wait. He wanted to do right by Alaric but he could never find the right time to ask the question that has been dying to come out of his mouth.

His mind flashed to the night that he and Elena had went together to the jewelers to find and buy Alaric an engagement ring.

_Flashback…_

"_I don't know why you are dragging me along," said Elena. "You should make this special by buying it yourself instead of asking my opinion."_

"_I just want to make sure that I buy the right one for him and let it be special because he is special," Damon said._

_Elena just smiled at him, "okay, okay I will give you my opinion but in the end the decision is all yours. I will have no part in the final decision swear it."_

"_I swear it," Damon said._

"_Good," Elena said turning to open the door but of course Damon beat her to it._

_Damon ushered her inside of the jewelry store and they walked over to the engagement rings._

_It took them awhile but in the end Damon found what he thought was the perfect ring for Alaric. _

_And true to her word Elena barely had any say in the ring chosen for her stepfather._

_End of flashback…_

Damon pulled into a parking place as close to the restaurant doors as possible without parking in a handicap parking pace. He rushed around the side of the car and opened the door and helped Ric out of the car.

Alaric smiled as Damon shut the door behind him and they walked into the restaurant.

The restaurant was Golden Corral, and it was an all you can eat buffet.

Damon had never been to Golden Corral so he decided to give it a try plus an all you can eat would fill them both up for just one set price.

"What are you drinking?" asked the cashier once they got to the register.

Damon looked at the choices of drinks, "I will take a Dr. Pepper."

She looked at Alaric who looked thoughtful for a moment, "I will take water." Considering that caffeine was on the 'no,' list of foods and drinks the doctor gave him.

The cashier put the drinks along with four plates on their tray and handed it to a waitress who took them to a table.

While walking them back to their table the waitress introduced herself as Amanda. She was an African American woman with a short afro and she was also on the short side. She also had a high yellow complexion and light brown eyes.

Thankfully the table she sat them at wasn't in a very crowded section of the restaurant. For which both Damon and Alaric was grateful for.

"Let's go and get some food," Damon said grabbing a plate Alaric was right behind him grabbing his own plate.

Alaric went to the salad bar first for some healthy foods, and built a nice dish. Then he went over to the meat selection and got a steak that was well done. (Half cooked foods were on the no list too, and that just sucked). He also got macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes and a biscuit.

Damon on the other hand grabbed the bourbon chicken and macaroni and cheese and two biscuits. Before he came back and sat down to enjoy his dinner.

"So, what movie are we planning on watching?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know what's out lately?" Damon answered Ric's question with another question.

"I don't know it's been awhile since I checked the movies," Ric answered. "And the next big movie I want to see doesn't come out until July. And that's the new Batman movie 'The Dark Knight Rises. I only make a list of movie that I really want to see that I know comes out this year, and every other movie I really couldn't care less about."

"So a super hero movie huh," Damon said.

"It really doesn't matter to me as long as I have a fun time watching it," Alaric said.

"What about the new Avengers movie then?"

"That has been out for awhile now," Ric said. "Besides is it even still in the full price movie theater?"

"Well we could go to the dollar movie theaters if it comes down to it," Damon said. "I know you haven't seen the film yet."

"What is a second option if the first is unavailable?" Ric asked.

"Well I do remember there being another movie that came out with Kristen Stewart…" Damon started but was interrupted.

"Oh god no! Not Twilight," Ric said with a groan fork halfway to his mouth.

"Actually no this but this is a new version of Snow White," Damon said. "And I am not going to lie it actually looks interesting. Plus it has the guy that played Thor; Chris Hemsworth I think is his name in it."

"I try to avoid anything that has to deal with Twilight," Ric said waving his fork at Damon.

"Aw and here I thought you actually liked vampires," Damon joked. "Damn back to the drawing board then."

Alaric couldn't help but to laugh at Damon's joke, and the pouty lips look on his face was too cute. He reached over the table and gave Damon a kiss right on his 'pouty lips,' "don't worry I love the real vampires not the fake ones."

"Well thank god I was starting to get worried," Damon said smiling.

"Besides True Blood is good and I really liked a lot of the characters that are on the show," Alaric said.

"True that," Damon said. "My favorite character in the whole show is Lafayette. This character has been through so much in life but yet he keeps pushing through no matter what."

"It's funny you said that because my favorite character is Tara, Lafayette's cousin," Alaric said shaking his head. "I like how she is not afraid to stand up for herself and she fights to keep her friends and family safe. And is more than willing to throw herself in the line of fire to protect the people that she loves and cares about."

For some reason the thought of Tara brought up the ring that he had in his pocket, that he wanted to give to Alaric.

Now would be the perfect time to get down on one knee and ask Alaric to marry him. But he wanted it to be special surrounded by friends and family to congratulate them and not strangers.

'Not tonight,' he thought to himself pushing the dropping to one knee right now to the very back of his mind. 'Let's just have some fun, and I will eventually find the right time and place to ask.'

After they finally had their fill of dinner they set off to the movie theater to go see the Avengers. And of course if that wasn't there the other choice was Snow White and the Huntsman if for no other reason Thor was in the movie.

Damon and Alaric tipped the waitress and left Golden Corral.

As it turned out the Avengers was actually there and it was down to two show times one for the 3-D movie and one for 2-D movie. They purchased the 3-D movie due to the fact that it was the only one playing and went inside to enjoy their movie.

They had a fun time of it, and cuddling up next to each other in the theater and watching the Avengers kick some serious ass.

**Author's Note 3: **And if you couldn't tell with the True Blood reference, I actually gave Damon and Alaric my favorite characters in the whole show as their favorites. The same reasons they like those characters are the same reason I like them.

So since I acted prematurely and deleted the contest I decided to make another one, this one might be a scavenger hunt though throughout my profile. We will see and when I get it done I will put it up promise. Or a questionnaire or something I don't know yet. Which one do you prefer? Let me know!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Will You Marry Me!

_**Please read letter below chapter…**_

**Author's Note: **Even though I said I will not be writing any chapters next month and will be working on my novel. I have had a change of heart and will be writing one chapter a week during the month of August. I don't know if I will be publishing the other five chapters but it is explained in the letter below why. Also I decided the next contest will be a quiz for you guys since once again no messages or anything from ya'll was given as to what you wanted. But know this my quizzes are not easy, (and I have re watched seasons 1 and 2) I just need to finish it and I will put it up.

And without further ado chapter fourteen.

**Chapter Fourteen**: Will You Marry Me?

_Two months later..._

Damon had Ric's birthday planned out perfectly. He decided that it wasn't going to be just him and Ric going out, he wanted to go out with the whole gang. And they were going to Alaric's favorite restaurant which was Golden Corral.

He already set it up with the restaurant and everything, they were to bring the ring out inside of a cupcake. During which the whole table would sing happy birthday to him. Hopefully at sometime during the whole scene Ric would find take a bite of the cupcake and realize the ring inside of it.

And that is when Damon will drop down on one knee and propose to him. He was just praying that it would work, and everybody would show up.

Elena claims that she is going to try to get Caroline to come, but who knows if she will show up or not.

And so far he only managed to keep the secret of the engagement between himself and Elena no one else knew his plans for tonight.

Although he plans almost got blown to hell a week ago when Alaric almost found his hiding spot for the ring.

Damon had to find a new hiding place after that to afraid that Ric would discover the ring and start asking awkward questions that he didn't want to answer yet.

_Flashback..._

"Damon have you seen my watch? I can't seem to find it and I swear that I had put it on the dresser last night."

He was opening and closing drawers, and wasn't paying attention to Damon's face looked rather panicked.

"No I haven't,'' Damon said his voice sounding thick as he watched Alaric getting closer and closer to the ring. "Are you sure that you brought it up here in the room?"

"Yes I am," Ric said.

"I don't know then," Damon said hurriedly getting off the bed, and over to the dresser to pull Ric away from the hiding spot. "Could you have possibly left it downstairs or something."

Ric thought that over for a moment before answering, "I don't know maybe."

"How about you go downstairs and check and I finish looking up here," Damon said.

Ric nodded and headed down the stairs without saying another word, and Damon let out a sigh of relief at that.

He opened the last drawer the only one that was left for Ric to get to, and pulled out the ring and put it on the inside of his pocket before slamming the drawer shut.

'I need to find a new and better place to hide this,' Damon thought to himself. 'Either that or I am going to have to propose to him really soon.'

Damon couldn't find another great place to hide the ring until he came up with his plan, and so decided to carry it on himself for the rest of the week.

_End of flashback..._

=^..^=

Right now they were in a man's maternity store shopping for more clothes, because Ric had outgrown the clothes that he normally wore.

"Have I told you today how much I love you little baby bump?" Damon asked with a smile on his face and reaching out to pat Ric's stomach.

"Yeah every day without fail," Ric said smiling himself. "Although I don't think that you have told me today though," he added playfully.

"Oh well I love you baby bump it's so adorable," Damon said.

Alaric could hear the smile in Damon's voice and knew he couldn't wait for the twins to get here. "Why thank you Mr. Salvatore your comment is duly noted," Ric said giving Damon a little bow jokingly.

Damon just laughed and shook his head at Ric's antics and joked, "you're lucky I love you Mr. Saltzman."

"Damon…" Alaric said annoyed.

"Oh you know I was just joking," Damon said smiling.

"Yeah sure," Alaric said with a smirk.

Alaric just shook his head and walked away looking for through another rack of pants. After picking up several pairs of pants that were a couple of sizes too big for him they went to the shirts.

A half hour later they were leaving the store with Alaric's new purchases.

=^..^=

_Later on that evening…_

"It's time to start getting ready for the date tonight," Damon said. "I am still taking you out tonight for your birthday remember."

"Ah don't remind me," Ric said putting his hand over his face. "Besides I thought you had already given me my birthday present by taking me out shopping."

"That was only part of the present the rest comes tonight at dinner," Damon told him. "That was just a portion of your gift the rest comes tonight at dinner. So get ready we leave in an hour to head to the restaurant."

Once Ric was in the bathroom and the shower was running, and Damon knew for sure that he couldn't hear what he was about to say. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Elena phone number to see if everything was set on her end.

"Hi Damon what's up?" she answered after three rings.

"Is everything ready to go?" he asked her.

Elena sighed in annoyance at his question, "yes Damon. You do not have to keep asking me this you know. When you asked me to help and I said yes I didn't think you would be this much of a pain in my ass."

"Well I just want everything to be perfect and no screw ups," Damon said haughtily. "If that makes me a pain in the ass then so be it."

Elena sighed in resignation, "look Damon I was out of line with that okay. It's just that you have called every hour today it I was getting angry cause it seemed you didn't trust me with the task."

"Okay than please stop calling me to make sure that I am doing my job and actually let me do it," Elena said exasperated. "I am not the planning type of person this is more along the lines of Caroline and…"

"We're not on the best of terms right now so pretty much that is out of the question to get her to help me with anything."

"I have managed to talk to Caroline to coming to the dinner party tonight," Elena told him. "She is willing to try to give you a second chance. But she also said and I quote: 'this is mainly for Alaric.'"

"Well as long as she is there and that is all that matters to me," Damon told her.

"Just as a heads up Matt and Tyler are also going to be there," Elena said.

"Sounds good to me the whole gang being there all in one place," Damon said. "It has been a while since we have all been under one roof."

"True that," Elena said letting a chuckle escape. "I miss having everybody together like it used to be maybe this will finally reunite us all."

Damon heard the shower turn off and said quickly into the phone, "I have to go Ric is just getting out of the shower and I don't want him hearing what's going on."

"Alright see you at seven," Elena said hurriedly. "Bye Damon."

"Bye Elena."

=^..^=

_Seven o'clock Golden Coral…_

Damon pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and looked around as he got out of his car, and recognized a lot of the cars there.

'Good so they are all here then,' he thought to himself before going around and helping Ric out of the car.

But he saw nobody around so they must all have been waiting inside of the building for them.

Walking in the doors sure enough stood Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline, Matt and Tyler all waiting for them and all of them had presents.

And upon seeing Damon and Alaric they approached singing 'Happy Birthday.'

Sure the tune was way off, because none of them could actually sing but Alaric appreciated it none the less. And it made him small and say thank you to the group of his former students, and now friends.

After paying for their dinners the waitress lead them to a table that would fit all of them. And in the end the waitress had to put several tables together to set them all.

Caroline made a point of not sitting anywhere near Damon which really hurt his feelings. But he knew it would take some time before she would be able to fully forgive him.

"My name is Anne and I will be you hostess for the day," said a blonde hair blue eyed girl that looked to be in her mid twenties. "And if you need anything just ask she said."

"Well I am hungry lets go get food," said Tyler breaking the awkward silence after the waitress left. Everybody jumped up and grabbed a plate heading for the food to start piling on their plates.

The silence around the table was deafening again once everybody had sat down and started to eat their food.

Tyler and Matt kept shooting glares at the rest of the group who seemed to all be in on the secret but it seemed they were out of the loop. And felt that they should have at least been in on the secret to.

"Just say what you have to say," Damon said getting annoyed at the glares being thrown at him.

"I want to know why we were left out of the loop," Tyler said. "It seemed that everybody here was in on you guys secret, and I don't get it. I thought we were all friends here, and ya'll shouldn't have left us out."

"We didn't know if we could trust you to not tell your mother who was on the council to destroy vampires. And we didn't want word getting out to…"

"That is bullshit and you know it," Matt all but yelled. He quieted down real quick when people in the restaurant started throwing curious glances at them. "Sorry."

"Can we talk about this later preferably in a quiet environment where we won't be overheard?" Damon hissed at Matt. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion, and it's not to be ruined because your feelings were hurt."

Matt opened his mouth to argue, but shut it real quick at the look that he got from Damon.

"Thank you for having the decency to keep your mouth shut," Damon said with acid dripping from his voice.

Matt didn't even bother to answer that and just shoved food into his mouth to keep from saying something that he would regret later.

So how far along are you," Tyler asked in order to change the subject.

"Four months along now," Ric said pulling out his latest ultrasound pictures to show the group. He had gone for his doctor's appointment yesterday for his monthly checkup.

"When do you find out what you are having," Tyler asked out of curiosity.

"Well the doctor said around the fifth month of pregnancy, and that's only if the twins are cooperating with us."

"So will you find out or do you want it to be a surprise?" this came from Caroline who covered her mouth like she couldn't believe she just said that.

"No," Damon said smiling at her. "We want to know the sexes of both babies, and that way we know what to buy them."

"Oh I guess it's always best to plan in advance right," she asked them.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Matt.

"No," Damon and Alaric said together and then laughed.

"But we were waiting for the genders of the children to figure out names for them to," Alaric continued.

"I mean it would be just awkward right if we give them both boy's names and their girls," Damon laughed.

"Or give them boy names and their girls," Elena continued the joke making the group smile.

"Why not have give two names for each," Bonnie said. "I mean you know like give two different boys names and two different girls names just in case. Hell you could be having a boy and a girl and that would work out perfectly in the end right."

"That does make since," Stefan said high fiving Bonnie.

"How about…" Jeremy started and then stopped when he saw Ann and a few other waiters and waitresses heading their way.

When they got close to the table they started to sing the, "happy birthday" song. And when finished they sat a cupcake down in front of Alaric and abruptly left as fast as they got there.

A surprised Ric had to shout after the group thanks, before he grabbed the cupcake and took a bite of it.

Another surprised look came across his face as he bit down on something hard.

"What the hell," he said pulling it out only to discover it was a ring. His eyes opened impossibly wide as he realized that not only was it a ring but from the looks of it an engagement ring.

He watched wide eyed as Damon dropped to one knee, and took the ring from his limp fingers.

The group around them all sat and watched in wonder at the sight before them, (excluding Elena of course who knew what was coming).

"Alaric Saltzman will you marry me?" Damon asked.

Alaric was so shocked that he couldn't answer at first but he finally managed out a "yes" in the end with tears in his eyes.

Damon was overjoyed as he placed the ring on his finger and not caring who was watching him gathered Ric up in his arms and kissed him.

_End of chapter fourteen…_

So how do you like my new section break? I asked a friend for help after I told her I was tired of my old one –VD- got a little boring don't you think. So they showed me the cat one which I will be doing from now on.

Playlist for chapter:

Monica – Angel of Mine

Monica – Should Have Known Better

Bon Jovi – It's My Life

Katy Perry – Teenage Dream

Katy Perry – I kissed a Girl (don't ask)

If you can't tell by now I listen to diverse music, anything that sounds good and I can write to is my type of music.

_Also read this letter…_

Dear Readers:

Have you ever read, or watched or written something when you were angry or upset? Those things never turn out well do they? (I really don't want to put anymore of my business on the internet than what already is but to make a long story short it had nothing to do with you guys or anything. I was the fact that my lease was running out fast and my landlord was giving me hassle, and that last letter was yeah! I am so sorry about that I sounded like a real bitch even to my own self, and it seemed like I was blaming you guys for something ya'll couldn't control. After rereading said letter I wouldn't be surprised if I lost a few readers to be honest).

Well that is what happened when I was writing chapter fourteen of the Sacrifice, I was having a bad day and things just weren't going my way. And I wrote this chapter with a bad attitude, and let's just say that, that chapter is no more and this is the new and revised chapter fourteen.

Sorry this has taken me so long to write but if you read my last letter you understand why. Plus I did say at the beginning of this whole thing (don't remember what chapter it was in though I think chapter four. But don't quote me on that!) I was writing my own book. A vampire book at that and I have done a lot of research on said novel.

And for those who might be a little upset about August, believe me when I tell you that has been planned for months in advance. Last year was held the first annual Camp NaNoWriMo, and yeah I participated in that one too. But I didn't get my book done like I wanted to, and November turned into a royal disaster. So when I heard they were holding this year during the month of June and August I was like yes I don't have to worry about doing NaNoWriMo during a month I went to school like last year. I could do this in August if I so choose to that way I can work on my book without distractions.

Which of course changed when I came up with the Sacrifice in April, and that became my main priority until August. I swear at first all this story was, was something to keep my writing time occupied until I could do NaNoWriMo. But then I started getting fans and reviews and stuff this became much bigger than what it should be (but what did I expect this is Fanfiction website and people are going to find and read my stuff no matter what). And if you like it that's great and if you don't well there's nothing I can do about that is there.

And I swear even though I am doing that fifty thousand word novel in one months' time, I will be working on and putting up chapters of this story as well. It's the least I can do after that last letter. Once again I am so sorry!

Sincerely,

Michelle

p.s. I found a new place to live, its back to my mother's house that is until I find my own place again and my stuff is going into storage. So that is a huge weight off of my shoulders thank god.

p.p.s. if you want to read my book when I finish it and publish it just let me know and I will tell you what it's called and when you can expect to see it on the shelves and what not.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Babies Kick

**The Sacrifice**

**Author's Note:** To any fans I have left, here is the latest chapter of The Sacrifice I hope you enjoyed it. And if you have any ideas to paint the babies room would be nice, because I am at a loss here. I don't know what to paint a baby girl and boys room. When you read the chapter you will now know why I am asking this. I was going to do a poll but even then I was stuck with what colors to put on there.

I am calling for HELP! Please HELP me. I did say before in other chapter I have no kids myself so the I wouldn't know anything about painting room. I just know if it's a girl paint it pink and if it's a boy paint it blue.

Okay back to serious note I have the rest of this story planned out, which is why it took so long to get back up here. And I have the story of Bethany that I am planning out for when she returns and I am in the process of writing it. (She will return in chapter eighteen with some bad news). But first she has a story to tell which will be all of chapter nineteen.

**Chapter Fifteen:** Boys or Girls?

_One month later Doctor's appointment…_

Damon and Alaric were sitting out in the waiting room waiting rather impatiently for Alaric's name to be called.

Today was the day that they would finally find out the genders of their children, and quite honestly they couldn't wait.

The whole gang wanted to be there but everybody couldn't be in the office at the same time so they had been forced to wait at home.

When they finally got called to go to the back room they couldn't have been more happy in their lives.

=^..^=

Dr. Laura Grey stepped into the room all smiles looking at the men before her. She knew that this was a big day for them as with a lot of parents, the day they find out what they are having. So she wasted no time in saying what she had to say before starting the ultrasound machine.

"Everything looks good gentleman," she said. "You have gained ten pounds since the last time we met and..."

"Argh," Alaric said. "It feels like a ton. I haven't weighed this much since I was in high school. I was always a little chubby kid."

"Well once you have the babies all the weight you have gained will pretty much drop off," Dr. Grey said. "Most of it at least the rest will drop off with exercise."

"And just remember you're not fat," Damon said. "You're pregnant and that is a big difference."

She started setting up the ultrasound machine, and Damon and Alaric caught each other's eyes smiling.

"You guys ready for this," she asked taking the gel out the drawer next to the bed.

"We have been ready for months now," Alaric said. The anticipation in the room was staggering.

Finally the wand was moving over Ric's stomach and the twins popped up on the screen.

The men smiled at the sight of their children on screen knowing this is the last time their children's identity will be a mystery to them.

The doctor pointed to the screen at baby number one smiled and said, "Congratulations gentleman it's a girl."

A big goofy smile passed over both of their faces when she said they were having a daughter.

'Now to make this family complete we need a boy,' Damon thought to himself.

'Please be a boy,' Alaric thought to himself as the doctor passed the wand over his stomach.

And as reading both of their thoughts at the same time she opened her mouth to tell them the other baby's gender…

=^..^=

"We are having a baby girl and a baby boy," Damon announced to the anxious group all standing in front of them.

And their reactions were priceless…

Elena let out a squeal of delight and clapping her hands saying, "I knew it."

Bonnie said congratulations to them smiling at the new development.

Caroline gave them both a huge bone crushing hug. To which Alaric jokingly said "hey watch it you could crush the babies."

Caroline just blushed beet red in embarrassment and murmured that she was sorry.

Tyler, Jeremy and Matt both gave Damon and Alaric high fives and said congratulations.

Stefan smiled and congratulated both of them too when it was his turn.

"Thank you guys very much for all your support," Damon said. "Me and Ric we really appreciate it more than you guys will ever know."

"You're very welcome," the group chorused in unison.

"Now where are the ultrasound pictures," Caroline asked with a smile. She sincerely hoped that they didn't forget that she would forget about the pictures.

"Oh they are right here," Damon said pulling them out of his pocket and handing them to a very impatient looking Caroline.

"Thanks," she said looking through and saying aw in all the right places. Especially the ones that pointed out which one was the girl and which one was the boy before passing on the pictures to everyone else.

=^..^=

While Damon and Alaric headed to their room to do whatever, Caroline went to scan in the pictures and to make new copies for everyone.

She grabbed her bag and took out the baby books out of them that she purchased and put the copies of the photos into their respective books.

'Lucky for me the doctor puts the image that belongs to each baby on the pictures,' she thought to herself. 'Otherwise this would probably never work.'

She was planning on presenting the baby albums either at the baby shower or at the birth of the babies she wasn't sure yet.

And Caroline was really good at planning parties and get together, which is why when Elena come to her with the idea for a baby shower she jumped on it. It was also her idea to start getting a room together for the twins which is where she was heading now.

The nursery or better known to Damon and Alaric 'Stefan's new office,' was a maze of activity and things thrown everywhere.

Bonnie and Elena were arguing over what color the babies room should be. Tyler and Matt were working together on one bed, and Jeremy and Stefan were trying to put together the other bed.

Caroline just hopped that it was the right beds. She recalled Damon and Alaric coming home talking about the beds that grows with the children you just as the children does. She also remember them saying that Damon saying they brought stuff for the baby a couple of months ago too.

She decided to interrupt everybody at the same time, "hey I got the copies of the babies right here. Who wants one?"

Bonnie and Elena stopped their argument and put smiles on their faces and came forward arms outstretched and all smiles.

"Thank you," they both said once they got their copies of the pictures.

"I'll put the rest of the pictures outside in the hallway by the table you guys," Caroline said. She turned to the door to put the picture out on the table, Elena and Bonnie followed out into the hallway.

"We have a even bigger problem now," Elena said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Caroline asked even though she had a feeling she knew what the problem was and was already getting ideas to how to fix it.

"Now that we know the babies genders we are more lost than ever as to what we should paint the nursery," Elena said.

"And now we want to know whether or not you have any ideas," Bonnie said.

"I honestly don't know," Caroline was at a loss herself. And she was kind of hoping that the babies would be one gender so they could paint it one color. But with the babies being two genders that made the room all the harder to come together.

"Okay what is a color that goes for both boys and girls then?" Bonnie asked. "Let's just start from there and make our way."

"Green and yellow are two off the top of my head," Elena said.

"There is also white or tan," said Caroline.

"Or black but that would be considered too dark for a baby's room if you ask me," said Elena. "That would be more for gothic parents."

"Personally I don't think Goths would pant their baby's room black," said Caroline. "Not all of them anyway."

"Okay what else do we have then?" Bonnie asked and then her eyes widened. "Red can also go for either a boy or a girl."

"Then that would scream vampire room," Bonnie said.

No one contradicted her there she did have a point with blood being red and all.

"You know what we still have some time until the unveiling of this room let's think about it before we start painting."

=^..^=

_Meanwhile in Damon and Alaric's room…_

"I was thinking more along the lines of a rather small wedding with just a few close friends and family," Alaric said. "I don't really want the town to be snooping around in our business you know."

"I hear you on that," Damon said. "It's hard enough to keep the council out of our hair now. Can you image what they would do if they knew about this?"

"I can," said Ric. "And personally I don't really want to think about it."

"So just a small time wedding with as few people as possible to know about this," Damon said. "That sounds good to me maybe we should just get eloped at the statehouse or something. I don't think that it's going to be a good idea to go to Las Vegas."

"True that," Ric said. "Then we can come home have a mini reception between us and friends. And the council is none the wiser on the issue."

"And what about the honeymoon?" asked Damon.

"Uh…" started Ric. "To be quite honest I do not want to go on my honeymoon looking like this."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you look beautiful and you are even glowing," Damon said.

"Yeah and I am five months pregnant," Ric said. "I would hardly be able to enjoy any kind of honeymoon in this state."

Damon gave a long suffering sigh at that one and he was in for another four months of this. This was not good in his opinion. He knew enough to never ever call a pregnant fat the results of doing so just wouldn't be good.

"Lots of people go on their honeymoon pregnant Ric," Damon said doing his best not to let annoyance creep into his voice.

Ric just shook his head and unconsciously put his hand over his stomach for a moment.

"Hey is everything alright?" Damon asked sitting up straighter.

"Yeah I have just been getting these weird fluttering in my belly lately, and I don't know what they are."

Damon frowned at that and said, "do you think it might be indigestion or something?"

"No I don't know what it could be," Alaric said.

Damon stood up and said, "I am calling the doctor."

He went to find his cell phone and scrolled down the list of name until he found the right one and hit send on his cell phone.

"Mystic Falls Doctor's Office," said a woman on the other end of the line. "This is Amber speaking how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Dr. Laura Grey," Damon said.

"She's busy with patients right now sir," said Amber. "But if you like to leave a message I can give it to her, and she'll call you back at the earliest convenience."

"Yeah sure," Damon said and then proceeded to give her the information needed to give to the doctor.

It was just as Damon hung up that Ric got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Wait I think I know what this is," Ric said face palming. "Ah, how could I have been so stupid?"

"What do you think this is?" Damon asked curiously.

"I am five months pregnant Damon…" Ric started but was interrupted.

"Yeah so what does that have to do with anything?" Damon asked cocking his head.

"If I am right I believe that I can feel the babies kicking," Ric said his face full of awe at the discovery.

"What," Damon said smiling now himself. "Don't tell me you went like this all day and just known figuring it out."

Ric got this look of guilt on his face and said. "Actually this has been going on for more than just today I didn't know exactly what it was before now. Sorry."

Damon tried to look pissed he really did, but the look of wonder on his fiancés face and his own curiosity took the anger right out of him.

Damon couldn't help but to smile as he went to Alaric's side and put his hand on his stomach where he also felt movement underneath the skin.

They were grinning from ear to ear like idiots.

"We have to tell them," Ric said.

"Not yet," said Damon. "Let's have this moment just to ourselves. We can tell them later."

They laid back on the bed next to each other smiling at this peaceful moment before the storm, and they both knew it was coming. The moment where everyone else found out about the babies moving, and then all hell would break loose.

But they just sat back and enjoyed each other's arms with their babies nestled between them.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Wedding Day

**Author's Note:** So I finally decided to do a pregnancy craving in this chapter and it was probably one of the most disgusting I have ever heard of. And the only reason I didn't do it beforehand was because I couldn't think of any real disgusting combinations. In which now that I think about it most writers on probably got together foods they hated combined with something they liked in order to find the most disgusting combination ever. This is exactly what I did with this chapter! I put together two of the food I hated combined with something I liked and bam the most disgusting craving I could ever think of.

_Extra:_ the food combination before the one mention in the story below was (Liver, topped with Grape Jelly and mustard). Just typing that out made me gag why? Because I hate Liver but I actually love mustard and grape jelly. And this as a combination would probably be the most sickening combination yet! At least from what I have ever read online when it came to cravings.

So for anyone that wants to answer! What would be the most disgusting food combination you can think of to have?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "I don't want to miss a thing," that belongs to Aerosmith and in no way am I making any money off of this song. I am just burrowing it for this chapter. I don't own 'Because you love me,' either that belongs to Celine Dion.

And now on with chapter sixteen!

**Chapter Sixteen:** Wedding Day (I Don't Want to Miss a Thing)

To say the next few weeks weren't crazy was an understatement. What with getting the babies room together for the baby shower and planning for Damon and Alaric's wedding yeah.

Alaric wanted to get married while he could still walk around. The doctor already said that she wanted to put him on bed rest when he was just a little further along.

At six months Ric was huge and it was hard to believe that he was only going to get bigger. And on top of everything else he was complaining of back aches and he had swollen feet. In which Dr. Grey suggest buying either a pregnancy girdle or an elastic maternity belt for support on Alaric's back. And so far the thing has worked wonders for him.

=^..^=

_One day before the wedding…_

September 16, 2012

Alaric was in the kitchen making his trademark sandwich as Damon called it. For he found it absolutely disgusting even through Ric insisted it was delicious when Elena walked in. she tried but epically failed not to look disgusted with what Ric had in front of him.

"Ew, how can you even eat that," Elena asked trying her hardest not to gag. She looked at the ingredients spread out in front of Ric and shook her head. He had a jar of miracle whip and a jar of peanut butter with and was in the process of slicing up bananas.

"Believe it or not this is actually very good," Ric commented seeing her face.

"I'll take your word for it," she said turning away. She open op the refrigerator door looking for something cold to drink. She found a twelve pack of coke and took it out and put it underneath her arm and headed started heading up the stairs but was stopped by Ric.

"So you guys are still working on Stefan's office," he said.

"Yeah," Elena said but made no further move to comment on it.

"Are you ever going to let me see it," Ric asked.

"Uh not right now," Elena said. "We are in the process of painting it and we don't think the fumes would do well with you right now."

Ric thought about that for a second, "Yeah true. My sense of smell has been off lately, and I don't think I could take those paint fumes."

"It shouldn't take much longer hopefully," she said. "We are hoping to have it done in the next couple of weeks or so. So you can see it then it's going to be great I just know it. We have been working too hard on it for it not to be."

"True that," Ric said. "A lot of you guys are up there almost every day now."

"Anyway I have to be getting back upstairs before they start complaining that they are dying of thirst up there." She said jokingly pointing at the case in under her arm.

"Wait Elena," Ric said.

And Elena stopped her flight back up the stairs.

"What time are we meeting up down here for the rehearsal tonight?"

"Six thirty," she said. "Then we are all piling into our respective cars and heading over to the church for last minute preparation and to make sure everything goes smoothly tomorrow."

"Alright I just wanted to make sure you guys hadn't forgotten!"

"Oh trust me," said Elena. "I got this no one is going to be late not on my watch."

She then turned around and headed upstairs leaving Alaric to his thoughts.

=^..^=

_Wedding Day…_

Monday, September 17, 2012

Mystic Falls Church of God and Christ…

To say that Alaric looked absolutely beautiful walking down the aisle was an understatement. Even Damon at the front of the church got misty eyed as his soon to be husband walked toward him absolutely glowing.

He was wearing a white tuxedo in contrast to what a bride would wear on her wedding day. He even had white shoes of his feet to match and a red rose pinned to his suit pocket. And on top of that his face was clean shaven and he had a new haircut.

Right along his side giving him away was Elena. It was decided by Elena herself since he was her stepfather that she would give him away at the altar.

Damon himself was wearing a black tuxedo and black shoes very similar to what a typical groom would wear to his wedding. He also had a clean shaven face and a new haircut.

She was also wearing a white a knee length dress with short sleeves and white stockings but her shoes were black. She had her hair done up in a bun for the wedding day, and she too had a huge smile on her face.

When they finally reached the altar Elena took Alaric's hand and gave it to Damon as was customary in weddings. And Damon accepted Elena's offer with a smile on his face and a nod of thank you before turning his full attention to Ric. He had an even bigger and goofier grin for him when they locked eyes with one another before turning to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman in holy matrimony," the priest started. "If anyone can give just cause as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your piece."

With those words Damon turned towards the audience daring one of them to speak ill about this union. When nobody did the preacher continued and Damon let out a sigh of relief.

Because there was a few towns people in the audience that was invited and one of whom just so happen to be on the council. Carol Lockwood and that was not good at all, but she chose to keep her mouth shut mainly because of who her son was.

Finally the priest got to the actual vows firs starting with Alaric.

"Repeat these words after me please," he said and Alaric nodded. "I Alaric Saltzman do take you Damon Salvatore to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Alaric Saltzman do take you Damon Salvatore to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forth," the priest continued.

"To have and to hold from this day forth."

"To love, honor, and to cherish," continued the priest.

"To love, honor, and to cherish."

"In sickness and in health," the priest said.

"In sickness an in health."

"As long as we both shall live," the priest finished.

"For us long as we both shall live," Alaric finished.

Then the priest turned to Damon for his vows to Ric.

"I Damon Salvatore do take you Alaric Saltzman to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forth," the priest continued.

"To have and to hold from this day forth."

"To love, honor, and to cherish," continued the priest.

"To love, honor, and to cherish."

"In sickness and in health," the priest said.

"In sickness an in health."

"As long as we both shall live," the priest finished.

"For us long as we both shall live," Damon finished.

Damon and Alaric both said I do put the rings on the other's fingers.

Then the priest finished off the ceremony by pronouncing them husband and husband and they may now kiss each other.

In which they both leaned forward and kissed each other lovingly.

They audience stood up and gave a round of applause and they couple broke away from each other smiling like idiots.

=^..^=

_Wedding Reception…_

The wedding reception took place at the basement of the church. Sure it was small but their party was small and didn't require a lot of room.

The wedding photographer was there too taking pictures of the whole event. But the guests honestly didn't know where Damon and Alaric disappeared to. It was twenty minutes after the wedding ceremony was over and they still hadn't reappeared yet.

"They are probably in the bathroom somewhere making out," suggested Caroline.

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed.

"And who can blame them they deserve all the happiness that they can get," Elena said.

"What I don't get is why nobody has told me what is going on," Carol Lockwood said in annoyance at being left out of the loop of things. "And personally I think that the council should be alerted at what's happening right under their noses."

"Mom," Tyler said in exasperation. "You know that you won't be able to let them know anything without exposing me to them as well."

Carol realized the truth in her sons words and let out another sigh of annoyance and said, "Okay true. But really a half vampire and half human kid is going to be walking around my town I think…"

"Number one mom," Tyler interrupted her. "That's kids as in plural. And number two, I am half vampire and half werewolf and I am walking around this town. Now if anything I am more dangerous than those kids are."

"But…"

"No buts about it mom," Tyler said. "You are the one last I checked that wanted to know what was going on. You were the one that wanted to come to the wedding even though I didn't think it was a good idea. And know you are threatening to out my friends, and you don't think they will be repercussions to that."

"I…" Carol started but was interrupted again.

"If you out Damon and Alaric to the council then I will have no choice but to go in front of the council myself and tell them what I am," Tyler said no nonsense in his voice. "Here's the question mother are you willing to lose me?"

"No," Carol said without hesitation.

"That's what I thought," Tyler said turning around in his seat to face away from his mom.

Carol looked horrified to be yelled at in a room full of people and justly so this was her son doing the yelling after all. She looked at the rest of the group and saw no support from anyone sitting around the table, and she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Finally Damon and Alaric walked through the basement doors, and everyone stood up and gave a round of applause to the newlyweds. With a few pats on the back from the guys at the table as they passed headed up to the table that was dubbed just for them and sat down.

The wedding photographer was snapping pictures the whole time, and the DJ started playing music for the guests.

Then it was time for the married couple's first dance. The requested song was "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing," by Aerosmith which then started as the happy couple reached the dance floor.

The dance was brought tears to everyone's eyes as Damon and Alaric danced across the floor.  
And the words hadn't yet come on either it was just music, and then the words started filtering through poetically.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.

Watch you smile while you are sleeping.

While you're far away and dreaming,

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.

I could stay lost in this moment forever.

Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure."

Damon and Alaric really picked up the pace of their dancing when the song hit the chorus.

"Don't want to close my eyes,

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing.

Cause even when I dream of you,

The sweetest thing will never do,

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing."

Damon and Alaric slowed down once the song reached the second verse. And Ric put his head on Damon's shoulder as they twirled on the dance floor.

"Lying close to you,

Feeling your heart beating,

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wonder if it's me you're seeing.

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together.

I just want to stay with you

In this moment forever

Forever and ever."

Caroline was grateful by the look of awe that was written on everyone's faces including the new married couple that she had picked a great song for the couple's first dance. It was heard to find a song that described Damon and Alaric so perfectly. But in the end she know that she had gotten it right looking at their overjoyed faces.

"I don't want to close my eyes,

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing."

Damon and Alaric looked into each other's eyes and smiled and mouthed 'I love you,' as the song continued onto the next verse.

"And I don't want to miss one smile,

And I don't want to miss one kiss.

I just want to be with you,

Right here with you,

Just like this.

I just want to hold you close

I feel your heart so close to mine.

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH

Elena watched the couple on the dance floor with tears streaming down her face she was happy that her stepfather was finally happy. And with the men that he loves which just made this moment all the more awesome as the final part of the song came along.

"Don't want to close my eyes,

I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I'd miss you baby,

And I don't want to miss a thing.

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing."

The song ended and the audience stood up and applauded the happy couple who took a seat at the head table. Applause went on for a while along with hooting and hollering of the couples name from the crowd.

When everyone had finally quieted down, Damon stood back and addressed the crowd. "I would like to thank everyone who came out today. And I really appreciate the support of me and my new husband," he continued. "Looking out today seeing friends and family who came to support us on this day is just precious to us thank you for that."

The crowd was choked up as Damon sat down back down hardly ever seeing Damon really get emotionally.

Ric then got up and welcomed the guests and thanked them for coming to the wedding. "Now let's get this party started," he finished.

=^..^=

The DJ started up the music for everyone to listen to, and the first one up was Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters."

Stefan got up and offered his hand to Elena who gratefully grabbed it, and he pulled her up for a dance.

They were soon followed by Carolina and Tyler, and Bonnie and Jeremy on the dance floor. While Carol and Matt were stuck at the table with no one to dance with they just watched the couples dance on the floor.

That is when Damon spotted someone that he didn't think was going to show up even though he had invited her in the first place. Damon got Alaric's attention and then pointed out the doctor who was sitting at the table by herself.

While everyone was dancing in the limited space, Damon and Alaric decided to go have a chat with the doctor. They ended up having to do quite the maneuvering to get through the couples on the dance floor but they finally reached the destination.

"Hi Dr. Grey," Alaric said. "I honestly didn't think that you would make it today."

"Well it was my day off," she said. "And please me Laura I am not in my office today so we can drop the formalities."

"Alright Laura," Alaric corrected himself. "Thanks for showing up and showing your support at our wedding today."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of missing it," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well they should be bringing the plates of food out so that everyone can start eating soon," said Damon. "But first let me introduce you to everybody so you won't be over here sitting by yourself."

The three of the got up and headed to the table where Mayor Lockwood and Matt was still sitting down at. Damon made the introductions to everyone at the table, and Carol asked her to take a sit so that she wouldn't be sitting alone and Laura gratefully did.

"Dr. Laura Grey?" Carol asked. "I don't think that we have ever met, and I have been to the hospital a lot over the years."

"Oh that's because I don't work at the hospital," Laura said. "I work in the maternity clinic here in Mystic Falls."

"Oh," said Carol. "That would be why we have probably never met."

Just then servers came out of the kitchen with carts of covered dishes, and a delicious aroma was settling over the basement. They sat the dishes down in front of the wedding guests and uncovered the dishes to reveal baked chicken mac and cheese and stuffing and green beans.

Everyone sat down gratefully to eat as the next song came on 'I'll Be,' by Edwin McCain.

The reception proceeded quickly after that and soon it was time to cut the cake which was only a two layer cake. It had white frosting and flowers that came in a variety of colors scattered throughout the cake. The cake also had two groomsmen on top to indicate the couple wedding today.

The couple cut the cake together and then Damon put half of the cake into Alaric's mouth before forcefully smearing the rest all over his face.

Ric did not look happy at all when Damon did this. He then proceeded to smear the piece all over Damon's face, while the audience laughed and clapped at the antics of the gentlemen before them.

Alaric managed to clean himself up right before the father daughter dance was to take place.

Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me,' voice started to filter through the speakers as Elena wrapped her arms around her stepfather and they drew as close as his belly would allow. They started to dance she put her head on his shoulder and they started moving to the beat.

"For all those times you stood by me,

For all the truth you made me see,

For all the joy you brought to my life,

For all the wrong that you made right,

For all the dream that you made come true,

For all the love I found in you.

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through it all."

It was Damon's turn to have tears in his eyes now. Watching his new husband and… well he didn't know what to call Elena now. She wasn't technically Ric's daughter but she was the closet thing he had to kin plus he loves her like a daughter. And since she no longer had parents and it was just her and her brother she does consider Ric a part of her family now too.

"You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.

You gave me faith cause you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me."

Carol looked on at the couple that was now gracing the dance floor now, and it brought back old memories from when she married her own husband Richard. And the father daughter dance at her own wedding, her own father had passed away a few years back.

Everyone stood up and clapped as the song came to an end.

Elena and Alaric turned and faced the crowd and gave a bow to them, (well she did, Alaric just nodded his head at the crowd).

=^..^=

Then came the wedding toast before everyone was to disperse and Damon and Alaric went onto their mini honeymoon, (their big one was coming much later).

Damon was up first talking about how happy he was to now have someone to love and to cherish for the rest of his life and couldn't wait for the children to come.

Alaric was pretty much grateful to be able to have someone steady to lean on and that he could trust and that would take care of both him and the children they created together.

Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Carol, Laura, Jeremy, and Bonnie all went one after the other going on about how happy they were that the couple was happy. And they were glad that they could all experience this with the couple and each other.

Then last but certainly not least it was Elena's turn to go and wish the happy couple good luck now and in the future. And her speech was moving she stated how grateful she was to have her family growing bigger and she hoped they would have a great time on their honeymoon.

=^..^=

Before everyone knew it the reception was over and Damon and Alaric were hoping into their car heading off to their honeymoon.

While the wedding guests wished them a farewell and see them when they got back.

**Author's Note 2:** before reading another fan fiction story online called No Ordinary Love (also mpreg fic on this website it's an NCIS one). I had never heard of a pregnancy girdle so when I found out about I did what I always do when something is new to me I checked it out. And then decided that it would be perfect for my own story.

If you never heard of one or want to know what they look like just go to your favorite search engine and type in 'pregnancy girdle' it should pop right up for you.

Oh sorry about the day by the way, but I couldn't help but make this historic event (the wedding) happen on my birthday. So I can say every year now hey look its Damon and Alaric's wedding Anniversary. I couldn't help it though, when I decided not to have the children born the same day as me I had to make another historic event happen on my birthday instead. So now you guys know when my birthday is.

Hoped you guys enjoyed and I will see you next week for chapter seventeen.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Baby Shower

_Please read note below…_

**Author's Note: **I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I swear I have trying my best to get them up at least once a week. But I am now back in school and schoolwork comes before this in my opinion plus I have been way to busy lately. But I promise (and no I won't break it this time) that chapter eighteen will be up later this week and you will see chapter nineteen sometime next week. But chapter eighteen is almost finished and I am looking at maybe Wednesday or Thursday of putting it up.

On the plus side I think I might just do a part two to this story like I was originally planning on the Hunger Games story didn't pan out the way I had wanted it too so I squashed that idea.

**Chapter Seventeen: **Baby Shower

_October – Seven months pregnant…_

Alaric sighed contently it was nice to home again and in his own bed. He shifted on the bed trying to get comfortable but failing miserably.

His baby bump had grown so much in the past couple of months, and with the twins shifting around in there he could hardly find a comfortable spot. When he first felt the twins move it was glorious but now with his increased discomfort he couldn't wait for the twins to be born.

"Just make sure it's not too soon," he murmured to his stomach patting it lovingly. During the last doctor's appointment Dr. Grey told them about the position of the children. So know they know which side which was on, and their little girl was on his right and their son was on the left.

Just then Damon walked into the room carrying a tray of food and said, "I've brought up breakfast for us."

Alaric's face lit up as he tried to sit up and failed Damon saw this and put the tray on the end of the bed and rushed to help him up.

Once up Damon reached for Alaric's plate and handed it to him. It was filled with the peanut butter, miracle whip and bananas sandwiches, his new favorite sandwich.

"I also fixed bacon and eggs and sausage for us with toast and grape jam your favorite," Damon said pointing to the plate. He brought up a huge plate of food knowing that Ric would only steal his food anyway.

"Mmm," Alaric muttered in between bites of his sandwich.

Breakfast in bed had become a common thing ever since they couple got back from their honeymoon, and Dr. Grey put him on it. Ric could only thank his lucky stars that it was super strict bed rest and he could still get up and move around on his own. But he couldn't be up for very long just short walks or so. He just needed help to sit up and stand up in which Damon was more than happy to oblige him with that.

"Thank you," Ric muttered to Damon as they finished off their breakfast.

'Oh you don't have to thank me," Damon said kissing Alaric. "I love doing this for you."

=^..^=

Elena looked around the finally finished nursery for the children and smiled. She turned around and smiled at Stefan and the others behind her.

"It's finally ready to shown to them," Caroline said and smiled.

"Yeah now its times to finally plan the baby shower," said Elena.

"I already have my gifts," Bonnie said. "They are at home wrapped and ready to go."

"Well we need to set a date that's for sure," Stefan said. "Damon and Alaric are getting a little anxious about that room wanting to see it. And I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to keep them out."

"How about Friday then?" asked Elena.

"Friday that sounds good to me," said Caroline. "I mean we have been planning this for a while now and all the preparations are complete. We just need to pick up the food and get all the decorations up without them noticing it."

There was silence in the room for nobody knew how to pull that one off until…

"How about we have it at someone else's house," said Jeremy. "I mean we do have a couple of options here."

"There is just one problem with that one," said Stefan. "The doctor has put him on bed rest. And I know that he can still move around, but I don't think Damon is going to fall for that."

"True that," said Elena. "Plus we will still need to do the big reveal of the nursery."

"We'll figure something out," said Stefan.

=^..^=

_Friday afternoon…_

The last of the decorations were coming up for the baby shower that was to happen at five o'clock that evening.

Pink and blue decorations and banners were hanging on the wall at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Now all we have to do is pick up the cake and the food and this party will be all set," Caroline said with a smile on her face. Looking at the finished decorations going around the room, Caroline smiled at the work they put into this to make it nice.

"I really hope they like it," said Elena.

"Oh they better like it," said Bonnie. "With as much work, money and time that we put into this…"

"Oh don't worry they will especially when they see the babies room," said Stefan.

=^..^=

_Damon and Alaric's bedroom…_

"I cannot believe that we have been stuck up here almost the entire day," said Damon.

"Well we don't want to ruin their little surprise party that they have planned for us do you?" Alaric asked.

"No, I guess not. But how much do you want to bet that it's a baby shower."

"It is almost time to go down there so…" Alaric didn't get to finish his sentence when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Elena opened the door with a huge smile on her face and said, "we are ready for you guys to come down now."

She then turned and headed back downstairs not waiting for them to come she knew curiosity would eventually get the best of them.

"You ready to head down?" Damon questioned heading to Ric's side of the bed and about to scope him up.

"Yes," said Ric. "You know that I can still move around right?" he asked when he felt Damon's arms going around him.

"Yeah but this party is probably going to be requiring a lot of movement," Damon argued. "And I would much rather you being off your feet as much as possible here."

Alaric could do nothing but sigh in annoyance as Damon's strong arms picked him off the bed and cuddled him against his chest.

"Just don't drop me," said Ric jokingly.

"Oh don't worry you are safe in my arms," Damon smiled at his joke.

When they reached downstairs and saw all the banners and things hanging on the wall they couldn't help but smile at the others antics. For they sure knew how to put together a nice little party for the expectant parents.

Damon stood Alaric on his feet and they wondered over to the table to check out everything.

The banners on the wall announced baby girl and baby boy Saltzman-Salvatore and was decked out in pink and blue colors. But the neat thing was it was hand drawn and not something they went to some shop and had done. Which meant either Jeremy or Tyler (or both) created the sign for this little party.

Against another wall stood presents all wrapped up but soon to be opened. They also varied in size ranging from a rather large box that stood over four feet tall, to just a normal size gift box.

The food that was sitting on the tables looked delicious too. The was a mixture of meats sitting of the tables everything from chicken wings to ribs and burgers and brats and chips and bread to go with it. It also contained Alaric's new favorite sandwiches the peanut butter and banana and miracle whip on it. For dessert there was a watermelon that was cut out to look like the shape of a baby carriage, and upon looking inside they saw a fruit with a baby face on it.

But what drew Alaric in was the cake. It was a full size sheet but was divided into two halves, one half was pink and had a bottle drawn on it and the words little girl on it. The other side was the same the only difference was the frosting was blue and had baby boy written on it.

The drinks consisted of wine, juice or pop and water depending on who was drinking what here at the party.

Tears were forming in his eyes at the sight of the care it took to put this party together and how much time out of everyone's lives to help out.

"Thank you," Alaric finally managed to choke out.

The group came back with a resounding your welcome.

"Now let's get this party started yeah," Tyler said and everybody laughed.

Elena grabbed Alaric's arm and lead him to a chair that he hadn't noticed before sitting in the middle of the room apparently meant for him. There was another chair on the other side obviously meant for Damon who Bonnie was causally escorting to the chair.

Caroline stood in front of Damon and Alaric once seated and explained the night's events.

"We also have games and prizes for the people who win the games," she said. Caroline was very thorough when she decided to help Elena with the baby shower.

When she didn't know how to run a baby shower having never been to one she got tips and advice from parents around the town and even the internet. She even found cool games and stuff to play at the party.

And of course at the party's halfway event they would reveal the babies nursery to the happy couple.

And all in all this should be one of the best baby showers around in Caroline's opinion.

"I will go get us something to eat," Damon said to Alaric pointing at the food table.

"Thanks," said Ric.

=^..^=

"It's time for games," said Caroline after everyone had their share of food.

One of the games that she had chosen for the people at the shower to try was the baby changing game see who could do that the fastest.

The object was of the game was to take all the clothes off the dolls and then put on the new clothes in the bag. And whoever could do it the fastest would win a prize.

But Caroline threw in a new rule the winner from each round had to go up against the winner from the next round so on and so forth until one winner would remain. Making that person the grand prize winner.

The first couple up was the happy couple themselves Damon and Alaric.

"This ought to be good," Elena whispered to the others around her watching the couple getting to work.

"Especially since Damon can't use his powers to try to cheat," said Bonnie watching Damon getting frustrated with the buttons on the dolls clothes.

"You know I can hear every word you guys are saying right?" Damon said.

Which only made the group laugh even harder, and Damon just shook his head, and even Alaric managed to crack a smile.

Believe it or not Alaric won that round, in which Damon angrily admitted he let Ric win. To which Alaric replied yeah right.

Next up was Caroline vs. Elena to which Caroline won that round.

"Hey don't hate appreciate," said Caroline. "I've got skills. Plus it did help that ever since I found this game I have been practicing."

After Caroline and Elena went the first male vs. female round Matt vs. Bonnie. In which Matt won that round even Bonnie couldn't believe she lost that round.

Then it was the battle of two supernatural creatures, in which Caroline wanted to bend her no using super powers rule just to see how this round would go.

Stefan vs. Tyler probably was the funniest one yet it was obvious that neither one of them had ever worked with babies before.

In which Stefan had put the diaper on backwards and Matt wrapped the blanket around the baby but somehow had forgotten the hat. It was lying on the floor in front of the table being used for the game making Stefan the obvious winner of the round.

This made Jeremy vs. Carol a very awkward match. Considering that Carol was a mother and Jeremy with no obvious experience with children probably the saddest thing to watch. As Carol breezed right through everything and Jeremy was struggling in the end Carol was declared the winner.

"Great game," Carol said to Jeremy when it was over.

It was nice to know that they had a council member on their side. Carol had really come around after the wedding of Damon and Alaric, and pretty much went into mother mode on both of them. She would even cook sometimes and make sure that Alaric had all the nutrients he needed.

When round two come around no surprise Carol beat them all and won the grand prize which was a large bag of candy.

The next game to be chosen to play at the baby shower was the guess how big Alaric stomach is. And this was a game that required ribbon and scissors and a good eye.

The goal of the game was that each person play it had to take a piece of ribbon and cut it to the length they thought the size of his stomach was. And whoever was closet in the game wins another grand prize.

It was all Alaric could do not to burst out laughing as his friends in front of him kept staring at his stomach and then the length of the string and back. They were trying their best to size him up so that they can win the grand prize this round.

But in the end the clear winner was Elena with an inch to spare everybody else was either way to long or way too short to wrap around his belly.

=^..^=

"Now it's time for the gifts," said Caroline pointing in the direction of them.

She walked over and grabbed her present off the table and brought it over to them, and handed the box over to Alaric.

It was a medium sized box and upon opening of it, it reveal to have a few onesies pink and blue and had little sock to go with them. And below the onesies was a book, a baby book to be exact, and once Alaric opened it he saw that Caroline had filled in pictures of the kids already.

Alaric's eyes misted over as he thanked her for the gift.

"I figured it was time I turned it over to you and let you fill the rest of it out," Caroline said.

Next was Elena's turn that brought over another medium sized box, and this time Damon opened the gift. Her gift revealed a couple of packs of newborn diapers, and bottles and to bottles of baby lotion and baby shampoo.

"Go on and take it all out," Elena said.

Damon did as he was told and found a booklet underneath all of that, which read 'Coupons.'

"Coupons?" Damon question and Alaric was also interested.

"Just look through the book," Elena said.

And upon opening of the book it revealed to be coupons for babysitting. The first ten pages of the book said for free and then the last ten pages were half off.

"Did you make this yourself?" Alaric asked her.

"Yeah! I figured if you guys ever need a break or some sleep I can babysit for the night and give you a break. I also managed to get the rest of them to agree to so those coupons can go for anyone around the group.

This went on and on around the group until the last of the small presents was given, and by this time Alaric and Damon's interest had peaked for the larger ones.

Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, and Elena brought the four larger boxes over grunting with effort. The group around the couple new the secret of the boxes and were trying not to laugh at the antics of the four.

Once they were near Alaric and Damon both tore into the boxes finding them weightless which confused them. And upon tearing off the wrapping paper they noticed that two of the boxes were baby beds the kind of beds that grow with the children the kind that they wanted. And the other two boxes revealed strollers that had strollers both of them were green, and had a car seat attached to them.

"Hey wait a minute were exactly are the gifts these boxes are empty?" Damon said trying not to sound annoyed.

That was when Caroline who couldn't contain her laughter anymore said that they had one final surprise for them and started heading upstairs followed by everyone else.

Except of course Damon and Alaric who remained seating and Alaric said, "uh I think they want us to follow them."

=^..^=

"So this is the room that you guys worked on for months," said Alaric walking around the babies' new nursery.

Damon had put him down and let him walk around the room for a little bit but he was always standing close by.

The room was absolutely brilliant considering how much time everybody spent trying to get his room together for the babies it brought tears to Alaric's eyes. 'Damn hormones,' he thought to himself.

The room itself was painted was a mixture of colors the entire wall around the bedroom was a light green color. But mixed together with the green was pink and blue depending on whose side of the room it was. In the middle wall there was a huge rainbow with clouds.

On both sides of the room stood two cribs that were both identical and dark brown and two rocking chairs for Damon and Alaric to seat and feed the babies. It also contained changing tables and stuffed animals for the babies in both of the cribs.

That is when Alaric spotted a cake not like anything he had ever seen before, and upon closer inspection of the cake he noticed it was a cake at all.

"Do you like it," Elena asked. "I found an online tutorial on making diaper cakes. And thought I would try it out just to see how it would turn out."

She went over and grabbed the cake and brought it so that everyone can have a better chance of looking at it.

"You see this can also easily be taken apart so that you can use the diapers," she said. "And these are clothes wash clothes that can also be used for the babies. I was originally going to leave it downstairs for decoration but changed my mind and put it up here instead."

"What are those?" Damon asked pointing into the cribs.

Caroline smiled this time, "Oh I made those ones. Elena wasn't the only one on YouTube looking up great gift ideas for a baby shower. She found the diaper cake decorations and I saw the baby carriages and I knew I had to try to make something. So I made two baby carriages using shoe boxes and diapers for each of the twins and put them in their respective beds."

=^..^=

_After the party…_

"I would like to thank you guys for that party it was really nice and thank you for all the gifts that you gave. I know that every little thing helps when it comes to the kids and I appreciate everything," said Damon.

Everyone was getting their stuff getting ready to leave the house and they were shouting your welcome to Damon and Alaric as they were leaving the Salvatore boarding house.

But when the door opened they all stopped cold looking at who was standing bleeding and broken on the other side of the door.

"Please help me," Bethany proclaimed before promptly passing out.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:** So I began this chapter with the hopes of fulfilling a little backstory on Bethany and what happened to her after she left Mystic Falls. But as you can probably guess it got a little out of hand. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. I still can't believe that this part took up eleven pages on word. But apparently Bethany didn't want to shut up in my head. And that power that you see in here literally came out of nowhere you will see.

Please comment and tell me whether or not I made her too powerful thus turning her into a Mary-Sue which is the last thing I wanted. Chapter nineteen will be up sometime next week and hopefully will answer a lot of questions for you guys on the Dhampirs of this story. And it will go into Bethany's backstory and how she ended up joining the hate group see you next week.

**Chapter Eighteen:** Trouble in Paradise

_Five months ago…_

Bethany stumbled out of her father house after he told her to live town and never look back in so many words.

She went back to her hotel room only to notice that there was now yellow tape going around the parking lot of the hotel. She knew that there was probably no chance in hell that she would be able to grab anything that she had left in her hotel room it was completely sealed off.

Plus she didn't need the cops coming down on her for a possible acquaintance to the murder of another cop so she pulled out her car keys and got in her car and took off.

Jared had crossed the line by not only killing a cop but also killing a human cop. And she was glad that he was dead now.

She had barely unlocked her car door when she heard her cell phone ringing.

'Oh god please don't let that be the elders,' she thought miserably to herself. 'That is the last thing I need right now.'

She got in her car and pulled out the cell phone out of the glove box and checked the number on the screen amazed that it still had half a battery left.

"Where the hell are you Davis," elder Smith yelled into the phone. "I have just got a news report on the region I sent you too to check on the threat of vampires in that area. And now I am hearing a sheriff has been shot and killed along with Woods."

"I am sorry eld…"

"I don't want to hear sorry Davis," his voice came across coldly through the phone. "I want to know what the hell happened."

Bethany personally didn't know what to say to elder Smith. She had been sent on a job to stake out a town that was reported to have the highest vampire function out there and she failed.

Her continued silence only pissed off Smith all the more, "you get your sorry ass back here as soon as possible. And you better have a good reason as to what the hell went down in that town you hear me Davis."

"Yes sir," Bethany said. Smith hung up the phone uttering a few expletives before the phone went dead silent.

Bethany started her car and drove out of the small town of Mystic Falls, and dreading the moment when she would finally reach home.

=^..^=

_Kansas City Missoui…_

Elder Donald Smith was a tall man that was built like a tank and his was using his very height and size to look intimidating right now. He had short blond hair that was cut in a buzz cut, and blue eyes, and the way he held himself you could tell that he was ex-military. Maybe a marine? Bethany didn't know and she never got the courage to ask him either.

"So let me get this straight Davis," Elder Smith barked at Bethany. "You put your mission and the safety of your team mate on the line for a child's revenge?"

Bethany hung her head for she didn't know what to say.

"And now Woods is gone because you simply couldn't hold off your revenge mission for a little while long so we can gather our troops and storm the town."

She continued to remain silent and let Smith get out everything he had to say.

"And know they are looking for you too," he said. "Oh yeah the hotel manager guy that you rented the room from spilled the beans and said there was a man and a woman in that room. Now only that but they have a video of when you came in to rent the room."

He banged his fist on the table so hard the table jumped along with Bethany who was currently handcuffed to it.

"I am so angry right now I have half a mind to turn you over to the cops and let them deal with you. I told you months ago to stop looking for your father and you specifically disobeyed my orders and you cost a man his life over this."

"I am sorry," she finally managed to croak out.

"And now thanks to your efforts the vampires in that town know we are coming for them, and will be prepared to take us on." He was so enraged now spittle was flying out of his mouth at every word he uttered. "What do you have to say for yourself Davis?"

Bethany couldn't help it anymore tears were rolling done her face even though she was trying her best to stop them. "I am sorry Elder Smith it won't happen again."

"Oh I don't want to hear it Davis," he said voice dripping with venom. "You are dismissed forever you were very good I will give you that. But the second you disobeyed me is when I lost my trust for you. People don't gain my trust easily, and when they do something stupid like what you did they lose said trust and will never gain it back."

He then turned around and walked away and banged on the door when someone opened it he pointed and said, "Get that out of my sight."

A blonde haired women stepped could be seen at the door she was tall and slender, and had a very hard look on her face. Bethany personally didn't blame her that was her boyfriend that had just gotten killed after all.

Karen Jones walked in and unlocked Bethany's handcuffs and promptly grabbed her shoulder roughly and dragged her out of the room.

=^..^=

_Five months later…_

"Hey are ya'll ever going to let me out of here," Bethany shouted pounding on the door. But the guard standing on the other side of the door just ignored her cries as usual.

She hadn't had a bath in more than five months her hair was a complete and utter mess, and she just knew she looked like any homeless guy on the streets. The only thing she had for a bathroom was a bucket and toilet paper to wipe herself. And even that got empty every week or so, and it made the room she was in smell to high heaven. Sad to say though she had gotten used to the smell, and the elder made sure to keep her weak just by giving her food and no blood. Making it damn near impossible to escape, but she was determined.

She had heard even though they were whispering that they was planning to make an attack on Mystic Falls, and she needed to worn her father.

She was determined to make her move the next time they opened her door to let food in.

=^..^=

Not long after Bethany decided it was high time to escape her confines did the door open and the smell of food hit her nostrils.

Karen who was bringing in her tray wrinkled her nose at the smell in the room as she was coming in. Had she been paying more attention she would have realized that Bethany was not in her usual position and the next thing she knew she was getting attacked from behind.

And before Karen could call out for help Bethany let her fangs drop and she crushed Karen's windpipe. All Karen was able to do was gurgle as Bethany drinks her dry.

She then dropped Karen to the ground when she realized there was more blood to be had in the body. She didn't feel bad for killing the girl but it must be done to get away.

She could already feel her strength returning to her limbs, and her power returning in full force. She reached down to the body of Karen looking for her car keys and found them in her pants pocket.

"Well you won't be needing these anymore," she said sarcastically standing up and heading out the door as quickly as she could.

She didn't bother to check Karen for weapons they wouldn't be stupid enough to send her in with one in case they was a planned escape on Bethany's part.

She knew that from personal experience because she had had to guard a rogue dhampir before.

But she couldn't think about that right now she needed to get out of here, and find her father and worn him about the army that was coming his way.

She honestly didn't know where this knew found interest in her father came from. Maybe when he spared her life when she thought for sure she was a goner. Maybe because of her father's boyfriend Alaric was with child. They didn't have to tell her she could hear the heartbeats coming from the man and it was more than one.

She felt obligated to protect her new little brother or sister and that was just what she was going to do.

Bethany rounded another corner still empty where was everyone? Karen couldn't possibly be the only one guarding her.

Then out of nowhere she a door opened at the end of the hallway and a man stood there staring for a moment in shock which was all she needed to attack.

He was a lot harder to take down then Karen but after a few kicks, and then using her powers when that didn't work she managed to take him down.

Checking him for any weapons proved to be successful as she found a gun and a pocket knife on him.

"Okay now I can do some real damage," she mumbled to herself.

Bethany started running for all she was worth down the hallway which was pretty fast, not as fast as a full vampire but fast enough.

Beep, beep, beep!

A strange beeping noise filled the air as an announcement came over the speaker, "the prisoner has escaped. I repeat the prisoner has escaped secure the building and bring her back here."

"Shit," Bethany hissed under her breath as she heard many feet on the ground. "Time to go!"

When she spotted a window noticing that it was night time outside, she ran for it head on as a man dressed in all black rounded the corner waving a gun.

He fired off a couple of shots as Bethany burst through the window. She suddenly felt a burning a biting sensation in her left shoulder she had been shot! But she couldn't let that slow her down as she hit the ground and continued running for her life.

"She is outside ground units converge on…"

But Bethany didn't hear the rest as she put her focus on escaping this wretched place.

'Where are the cars?' she thought to herself. 'If only I could find Karen's car I can get the hell out of this place.'

She could hear the men behind her telling her to stop or they will shot but she didn't listen and gunfire rang out behind her.

"Please god just let me get out of here," she said as she finally spotted cars up ahead of her. She pulled Karen's keys out of her pocket and mashed down on the button.

A bullet went past her ear missing her head by mere inches, and she cried out in alarm.

A few feet ahead of her she saw the car headlights blink in recognition of the button. She hurried up and unlocked the doors and flung the driver's door opened and got inside. She started the engine and pulled out of there like a bat out of hell.

She was starting to really regret not checking Karen for a wallet considering that she will need money to get where she needs to go. She can't drive this car forever her old squad will be looking out for it not to mention they would probably put in for stolen car report. She just needed to get out of there as soon and as fast as possible.

=^..^=

Surprisingly she felt no chase behind her. Either they had lost her on the road or they were taking no chances of the cops seeing a chasing through their streets. This would spell trouble for them in a big way.

Bethany traveled about another mile before pulling off to the side of the road wondering what she would find in the car to use.

She pulled up the glove box knowing that this is where people usually keep their most important paperwork and stuff in.

She pulled out an insurance card and some old folded papers but in the back underneath it all she saw a thick envelope and upon opening noticed money inside. It contained one, and five tens and twenties and a couple of fifties and a hundred dollar bill.

On the front of the envelope she noticed it said, for emergency purposes only. "Well thank you Karen."

After counting out the money which equaled five hundred and seventy three dollars she shoved the money back into the envelope and stuffed it into her pants pocket.

She started the car engine again and took off down the road at top speed, not taking any chances with the people she left behind.

=^..^=

Bethany knows that most hunters lived out of their car and always kept clothes in their car along with emergency money to which she had already found.

But Bethany usually kept her money in a better place than the glove box and she thought to herself, 'but hey to each their own.'

She pulled into the first gas station she saw, and got out to check the trunk of the car. Where she noticed two duffel bags, upon inspection she noticed one said clean clothes and the other said dirty.

"Well that's nice," she said sarcastically as she grabbed the duffel bag labeled clean clothes.

On the inside of the store the man behind the counter was all but ready to either throw her out the store, or call the cops.

It wasn't until Bethany put a fifty dollar bill on the counter, and he saw what was in the rest of the envelope that he pointed out the bathroom.

"Do you have any soap and shampoo?" she asked the gas station attendant.

"Yeah aisle six," he said gruffly.

"Thanks," she said heading to aisle six.

She grabbed a bar of soap, a small bottle of shampoo and a thing of deodorant and a comb and brush toothbrush and toothpaste and headed toward the bathroom.

In the bathroom Bethany that she was surprised to find clean she opened the duffel bag she brought in with her.

Taking out the clothing she noticed that there were four pairs of jeans, four t-shirts one sweater and one hoodie. She also had on socks and underwear and two bras and believe it or not a wash cloth in there too she thought for sure she would be using paper towels to clean herself up.

To say that it was awkward as hell to wash out her hair in a sink in the bathroom of a gas station was an understatement but she managed. Next she peeled off soiled and nasty clothes and washed her body she just prayed there was no camera in the bathroom. Otherwise the old man behind the counter would be getting quite a show right about now.

Although it wasn't quite the shower she wanted it would do until she could get into a real shower. But before she could do anything else she needed to heal the bullet wound that she had sustained. She reached back as far she could using the mirror as her guide to try to get the bullet out of her shoulder. But it was too low for her to reach, "okay don't panic."

She gathered up her magic powers thanking god that her mother was a witch and passed her powers along to her daughter. And she focused on getting the foreign object out of her body, and it worked she heard something metal clang to the floor.

Fresh blood started to flow from the wound on her shoulder which needed to be healed immediately which meant fresh blood. She re cleaned the wound as best she could and then put on her new clothes, and combed her hair at least now she looked decent.

She also noted that her hair fall way past her shoulders now which is the longest it had ever been before she cut it.

She also noticed that Karen's old clothes were a little loose on her she figured they were both about the same size. But then again she did lose weight while being held prisoner so that she not have come as a surprise.

She also hated the fact that she had to put back on the same shoes that she had worn for months over everything that was clean and brand new.

"Well at least they are brand new to me," she thought to herself. For there was no telling how long Karen had, had those clothes.

She decided to not put the shoes back on maybe she would find an extra pair in the car hopefully. She put her soiled clothes into a trash bag that she found on the shelf fully intended to throw them outside in the dumpster first chance she got.

She stuffed the gun and the pocket knife into the waist band of her jeans before heading out the door.

She walked back out the bathroom to the gas station attendant ogling her and she thought to herself, 'great now I have a fan base.'

"This should cover any and all my expenses here," she said as she slapped down a twenty dollar bill onto the counter.

The man took it and nodded and said thank you.

"There is just a couple more things that I need you to do for me before I leave."

"Oh and what's that," he said.

"One," she said looking him in the eye and using compulsion. "I need you to give me your blood I need to heal myself."

"Okay," he said as his face went slack.

"Two when I am done here you will erase the tapes and forget all about me being here."

"Okay," he said again.

"Three I want you to give me your car keys and you see the car outside in the parking lot?"

He nodded his head yes while reaching into his pocket for his keys and gave them to Bethany.

"That is your brand new car," she said dropping the keys onto the counter, and taking his. "Now come around the counter."

"Yes ma'am," he said opening the door that blocked him from the rest of the store.

She grabbed him and drank a small portion of his blood and could feel the wound healing up on her shoulder.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Bethany said as she turned to leave.

=^..^=

No sooner did she step outside than she was ambushed by what she would formerly call her friends.

She should have known that getting away wasn't going to be that easy but she thought she had a little more time.

Bethany barely ducked a roundhouse kick before someone behind her got a good kick into her back and she cried out more from shock then pain.

"You honestly didn't think we was going to let you get away that easy did you?" asked the only female in the group who Bethany didn't know name. She pulled out a knife and the way that she was handling the knife indicated she was quite skilled with one.

"Come back quietly and we will forget that this whole thing ever happened," warned a man she didn't recognize by name only by face. The elders must have went requiting again for more candidates.

"Hell no," Bethany said pulling out her gun from her waist band. "Don't make me shoot you."

"There is four of us and only one of you and that gun," pointed out the female. "If you start shooting you can only shoot one of us at a time, and the other three will swoop in and then kill you."

The girl was right as much as Bethany hated to admit it okay time for a different approach to this altogether than.

She didn't have supernatural powers for nothing, and it was time she released one that she didn't have to use for quite a while now.

The super compulsion!

She pointed the gun in the air instead of at the nearest body and then proceeded to place the gun on the ground.

"That's right," the woman said. "You know you can't win so..."

That is when Bethany released the full extent of her power before the woman could even finish her sentence.

The group around her eyes widened comically as they felt her power wash over them.

She could feel the wound on her back open back up and blood drip down her shoulder she could also feel her nose start to bleed. But she ignored them, as the faces around her went blank underneath her powers.

"Good now that I have your attention," Bethany said as she turned to face every member of the group. "You will forget about me you will forget that you let me go. You will go back to the elders and not know who Bethany Davis is for your minds will be a blank slate. It will also cause you great pain every time you try to think of me or the elders mention my name."

The group around her nodded their heads, "you will also lay your weapon down. No in fact place them in the dumpster and forget about them."

The group nodded their heads again, and Bethany pointed at the woman. "You what size shoe do you wear!"

"A size nine," she said.

Bethany curse her luck a full size bigger than her size eight, but in this case beggars can't be choosers plus the extra space would give her extra room.

"Give me your shoes," she said and the woman complied. "Now get into your car and get out of here, after of course you dispose of the weapons."

The group did as they were told by Bethany and get into their cars and left.

Bethany released a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she watched them pull away.

=^..^=

Bethany couldn't remember the last time she had felt so tired in her life.

But using her powers to the full extent that she had a few hours ago pushed her way beyond the limit of tired as struggled to stay awake on the road.

But she refused to stop even though she knew for certain that no one was following her this time.

Dawn was breaking over the horizon and she watched as the sky continued to lighten up. And she let out a big yawn for her troubles.

'I don't know how much longer I can make it like this,' she thought to herself. With a sigh she decided it was high time to go somewhere and get something to sleep, 'but first breakfast.' She thought to herself as she spotted a sign for a breakfast place.

She pulled over to the side of the road and changed into another t-shirt before so that the people inside the place would see the blood. And she used the wash cloth that was still slightly damp to wash her face clean of blood.

She went inside and ordered her food to go before when her food arrived to her she paid the bill and left.

She ate her food in the car, and felt some strength returning to her body, but not a lot.

Blood would do more for her than food would but there were way too many people in there to try to pull that.

=^..^=

An hour later Bethany was determined that she wasn't going to pull into a hotel for the day she needed to make it to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. And stopping even for a few hours of sleep could be disastrous so she bought coffee at McDonalds and a Monster energy drink at the next gas station.

But she kept nodding off behind the wheel of her car and it was swerving. Lucky for her no cop had found her yet cause that would be good plus she didn't think that she could use compulsion on him if she wanted to. Her powers were shot at the moment after last night's encounter, and usually it took a few days for her to regain the strength she lost. But she didn't have a few days to regain that strength.

"SHIT," she shouted out as the car swerved again as she had nodded off again.

It would be very bad for her to got caught because one this wasn't her car it was stolen, and two she didn't have her driver's license and insurance card with her.

'Okay,' she thought to herself. 'I need some sleep and really what could a few hours hurt.'

She pulled off to the side of the road, and put her gun within easy reach put the seat back and slipped into sleep.

=^..^=

"What could a few hours of sleep do?" she asked sarcastically to herself as she stared at the clock on the dashboard and look outside of her window. "A lot of damage," she realized as she stared at the slowly darkening sky.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself angry that she managed to sleep this long.

She put the pedal to the medal like never before cause she had a few hours' drive at least to get to Mystic Falls.

She just prayed no one will stop her she drove through the streets like a crazy person.

Finally putting her powers to the car to make it go faster, she could feel those wounds that had begun closing opening back up but she didn't care.

=^..^=

By the time she pulled up in front of the boarding house where her father lived with his boyfriend and brother. She was a bleeding mess, every wound that she had received it seemed over her lifetime had opened up and was gushing out blood.

She stumbled all the way up to the door not noticing that there were cars parked in the driveway indicting that he had guests.

She knew that she need help and that she needed to warn her father of what was on its way to Mystic Falls.

So when the door opened up before she could even knock on the door, she didn't know who was on the other side just that she needed help so she said. "Please help me," before she finally lost her battle with conscience and fell to the ground.

**Author's note 2:** I am thinking of putting outtakes up on this site for scenes that weren't put into the story what do you think. I will put up a new poll for you guys to participate in, and those who don't have accounts on just leave it in the review if you want to see outtakes.


End file.
